CinderBones
by Abarero
Summary: A Shichinintai Fairytale Jakotsu's the poor son of an evil stepfamily longing for true love in the arms of his prince, but it's going to take a little magic & some good ole song & dance before his dreams will come true. BankJak
1. Act I

Author's Notes: Ah, I finally got around to working on this again. I'd started this back late last winter and I kept putting it off. Anyways- here is a little parody of the fairytale "Cinderella" using not only the Disney movie, but also the Rogers & Hammerstein musical as reference. 

This story uses mainly the seven members of the Shichinin-tai, but does have the other characters in various roles ranging from main-cast to chorus members. 

Ah, and so you know what tune to put the little songs to, here's a guide as to which song goes to what:

Songs: 1- "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Disney)

             2- "The Sweetest Sound" (R & H)

That being said, read, laugh, enjoy & review ^^

-----------------------------------------------------

CinderBones 

Act I-   
  


Once upon a time, a long long long long time ago (Feudal Japan to be exact, but who cares anyway?) there lived a young man named Jakotsu. Now Jakotsu was a strange lad, who was known to get into his mother's clothing and makeup and play...well...dress up. Maybe it was because he admired her beauty...or maybe it was because his father wore purple eye shadow. For whatever the reason might be, young Jakotsu loved to wear pretty dresses and makeup all the time. His father and mother had a lot of money, and would buy many outfits and accessories for their son. He was never quite sure where he got his appearance from- his mother had lovely purple hair and his father a crinkly-brown, but his hair was a beautiful black. All the people in his nearby village, both the girls and the boys, were always jealous of Jakotsu's looks. 

A few years later though, things changed (Since this is a fairytale, tragedy must befall the main character, which will lead to some plot-device later on, you know.) His mother became deathly ill and died suddenly. After that, it was only a matter of time before his father died in grief, leaving poor Jakotsu all alone in the world. 

That is when a local "lady" requested that "she" be given rights to adopt and care for young Jakotsu. Now Jakotsu knew that this person was a lying, scheming, cheating, traitor of a basta...well, you get the idea. They were evil. But, the town's mayor was not very smart, and didn't see through the deception and granted permission anyways. 

As the years passed, poor Jakotsu was forced to become a servant in his own house. His evil step-father (who had been disguised as a woman) Renkotsu was too busy wasting Jakotsu's inheritance on his two extremely ugly sons. But if that wasn't bad enough, Renkotsu insisted that everyone _but Jakotsu was always in drag. Jakotsu concluded that he was using it as an excuse to wear a wig on his bald head and use the eyeliner he was so fond of. _

The beautiful clothes that Jakotsu's loving parents had given him were tailored to fit his ugly step-brothers, Ginkotsu and Kyoukotsu and he was left with nothing but a tattered shirt and pants to wear. 

On one calm quiet morning, Jakotsu arose and went to his window. He looked to his small garden outside and the strange looking bees that buzzed around it. 

"Ah, my friends" He said calling to the bees. 

They buzzed happily over to him. 

"Will you help me get dressed this morning even though I could probably do it faster myself without having to sing a stupid song?" 

The bees nodded and Jakotsu began to talk to them. 

"You know, I had a really nice dream last night." 

"Buzz buzz?" 

"Yes, I met this really handsome prince." He said with a sigh, a light blush appearing on his face as he looked off dreamily.

"Buzz buzz buzz." 

"What do you mean, I can't love another man?" 

"Buzz buzz buzz buzz." 

"I know, it's strange...but then again, I always wondered if mother was all female and dad was all male. Father Naraku did have those moments when he would lock himself in his room to "regather" himself." 

"Buzz buzz buzz buzz?" 

"Oh, the guy in my dream? Well...let me randomly break into song about it."

With that the young man burst spontaneously into a well-choreographed musical number.

_"In my dream, I made a wish that someday_

_I would meet my love_

_His eyes met with mine and we knew_

_We were destined from the heavens above_

_So he came and he said, "I'll save you"_

_Just like any true hero would_

_And in his arms, my heart was beating_

_As we were quickly retreating_

_To a land where my dreams will come true."_

And as Jakotsu twirled and got dressed the bees continued to buzz to the song's rhythm just like any cute-animal sidekick to the heroine would. Then, just as randomly as the song started, it ended, and Jakotsu looked to the small cracked frame that held a picture of his family. 

"I sure miss Mother and Father...even if Dad did supposedly kill the town's priestess and had a fetish with monkeys.... he was still a great guy." He paused for a moment, angsting-because, well; someone in this story has to angst.

And to keep the angst from out-doing CLAMP, a voice yelled from downstairs. "Jakotsu! You freak! Get down here and fix breakfast!" 

"Sounds like Renkotsu is awake." Jakotsu sighed as he held one of the bees lightly on his finger. 

The bee replied, "Buzz buzz...." 

With a sigh, he trudged down the stairs to the kitchen.

-----Scene change!-----

Meanwhile, at the Royal palace, the King was plotting to get his son a bride...well, actually, he was just tired of his son always trashing various parts of the castle practicing with his large sword, the Banryuu. So King Suikotsu decided if his son was married, then he would stop playing with his big long sword. He called forth his son, and after hearing yet another balcony getting sliced and crashing to the ground, the Prince entered the throne room. 

"Son, I want you to pick a bride." He said bluntly, ignoring the standard greetings because, well, he's the King and he can do that.

"But Father, you know how upset all those prissy princesses get when I play with my sword and I love my sword." The young braided-man protested.

"I know...maybe you can find a girl that likes your sword too." The King noted. I mean, what sane girl wouldn't like Bankotsu's sword?

"You think so?" He asked, his eyes gleaming with hope.

"I'm sure there's someone out there that will just love playing with your sword, Bankotsu. And that brings me to tonight. Tonight, I have arranged a ball- nothing fancy, just a few nice ladies..." King Suikotsu stated simply, once again demonstrating the power of monarchies to arrange a full-fledged ball in mere hours.

"But...Father!" 

"Now either my dear beloved son picks a bride tonight or..." Suddenly, the King grinned evilly and his hair seemed to frizz more. "... He will die!" 

"Okay dad, I understand...hey get those steel claws out of my throat. What did I tell you about pretending to be on X-Men?" Bankotsu remarked, somehow knowing about a comic from over a hundred years after his time.

"Hey, you have your sword to play with, can't I enjoy my long, smooth, hard, metal..." 

"Dad, I get the _point_." Bankotsu said pushing the _pointed_ claws away from his neck. 

"Are you making a bad pun?" Suikotsu growled.

"No sir. Purely coincidence." The young man replied, holding up his hands in innocence.

"Good. I hate bad puns. Now run along, find some nice clothes, and make sure your mother hasn't fallen into the kiln again." He said, waving him off.

"Okay Father." Bankotsu replied, headed off through the palace hallways, and knocking over various things with Banryuu as he went.

-----Scene Change!----

Jakotsu hurried about the kitchen, checking the stove and preparing the tea. Renkotsu had already gotten up, donned his hideous blonde wig, eyeliner and dress, and was sitting glaring at him as he went about his work. 

"Can't you do things any faster? I've had to wait long enough already."

Jakotsu was just about to carry a tray over, but he paused as Ginkotsu and Kyoukotsu appeared in the doorway; arguing as they both tried to cram through. 

The black-haired young man shakily sat the tray down, the tea spilling over. "My...my favorite dress...father got that for me for my birthday!" He screamed in Renkotsu's face.

The once beautiful butterfly patterned pink and purple silk dress had been tailored to Kyoukotsu, who had just ripped it up the side while shoving through the door. 

"I was given full authority to you, this household and everything in it!" Renkotsu said picking up the only non-spilt cup of tea; then with a cruel smirk, threw the hot liquid into Jakotsu's face. "Now, get this tea dried and fix up a new batch."

Rubbing his burning eyes, he did as told and went about drying off the floor. 

As they finished up breakfast, Renkotsu announced that they would be heading into the town that day to do some shopping.

"Gather your nicest clothing boys, we need to keep up our image." Renkotsu said, heading for the doorway.

"Yesh." Ginkotsu replied, followed by a "Yes" from Kyoukotsu.

"Jakotsu! Hurry up! We need someone to carry our things!" The evil-step father yelled.

Jakotsu stood, brushing the dust off him and quietly followed behind.

-----Scene Change!-----

The city was full of merchants as the sun shone down into the small market area amidst the shops. 

Dressed in a simple silk shirt and slacks, Bankotsu casually walked between the vendors, looking at all there was for sale. He liked this friendly atmosphere; it was so much different than the prim and proper ways of the palace and so he often snuck out and mingled amongst the commoners like this. 

On the other side of the small market, Jakotsu waited outside a quaint shop as Renkotsu and his two step-brothers bickered and argued over who looked better in what. Wistfully, he looked off, feeling the strange urge yet again, to break into song. And so, he did.

"_In life, there's things, that come and go_

_But loneliness remains_

_The heart it longs to find someone_

_To take away the pains_

_I want to say I have a love_

_A one for only me_

_But for now I'll wish with all my heart_

_That someday they'll set me free_

_That someday… They'll set me free."_

"Jakotsu!" The voice called out, stopping the dramatic angsty-love ballad music. "Take our things." Renkotsu said, shoving more packages into the boy's arms.

With that, he hurried off, with his two step-sons following him and Jakotsu lagging behind, trying to balance the packages.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Bankotsu had also fallen victim to urge to break into song and was, not-so-surprisingly, singing the same song that Jakotsu was even though it was made up on the spot and he had no way to know that he was singing the same lyrics. Aw, that's love for ya.

As the song progressed, Jakotsu happened to walk right by Bankotsu, of course, not noticing that he was the only one in the entire town that was randomly singing, but yet, as they passed each other, something deep inside their heads was connected with the other's, because they began to unintentionally sing it as a duet. (Or it could just be that's the way that the musical was written….)

"_In life, there's things, that come and go"_

_"But loneliness remains"_

_"The heart it longs to find someone"_

_"To take away the pains"_

_"I want to say I have a love"_

_"A one for only me"_

And of course, like all good musicals, they ended up, once again, without knowing it, singing the last stanza in unison.

_"But for now I'll wish with all my heart_

_That someday they'll set me free_

_That someday… They'll set me free."_ The two sang together, then as if on cue, a carriage pulled out in front of Jakotsu causing him to fall and drop all the packages. (See kids- that's what happens when you try to walk and sing at the same time.)

Bankotsu looked up from his singing-induced self-distraction and rushed over to the figure. "Are you okay?" He asked, helping Jakotsu to his feet.

"I'm fine. I think…" He replied, dusting his pants off.

"Stupid royals. Never care if they get in anyone else's way."

"I'm sure they've got somewhere important to go." Jakotsu said with a shrug.

"I doubt it."

There was a brief pause, during which, they both stared longingly into each other's eyes because this is a sappy mushy fairytale and well, something would be wrong if they didn't do that.

Finally, Jakotsu brought himself to speak. "Thank you." He started to walk off, knowing Renkotsu would be upset if he got separated.

Bankotsu followed him, "Wait, what's your name?"

"Jakotsu." He said simply.

"Jakotsu…" The young prince repeated, "I like it." 

"It grows on you, I guess." He continued onward, pushing through the crowds.

"Jakotsu, tell me- what would someone have to do to be with someone like you?" He said, innocently, not realizing how Jakotsu would read into that.

"Let's see- a nice firm body, playful nature, and male- they'd have to be male."

Bankotsu blinked, not fully comprehending the implication. "And how would you want them to treat you?"

"Treat me? With respect, love, and good sex, I suppose." He replied after thinking for a bit.

Blushing a bit at the blunt answer, the braided-man continued, "You're not like most guys are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said, backing up a bit.

"It's alright, I've just led a sheltered life you might say."

"Really?" Bankotsu asked, eyes lighting up, "So have I!"

Jakotsu smiled, "Every day it's just…"

"The same routine…" Bankotsu said in turn, knowing of course what was going to be said.

"Until you just want to run away…" The plainly clad man added softly.

"And never come back." They finished together, laughing.

It was then, with a chord of ominous music, Renkotsu appeared. "Jakotsu! I thought I told you never to talk to strangers!"

"I'm sorry it's just that…"

"Hurry up now, we're leaving!" His bitchy tirade continued.

Jakotsu looked back over his shoulder at the braided-man as he quietly followed after his step-father.

"Goodbye Jakotsu! I hope we meet again," Bankotsu called out after him, and then turning, he made his way over to the royal carriage, climbing into it.

Between the packages in his arms, Jakotsu saw this, and wondered who this mysterious, handsome man was…

----------------------------------------

Act II Preview:

Getting ready for the last-minute ball isn't easy- so we'll just make it into an expensive choreographed musical number- lead by Mukotsu! --cringe-- okay, maybe that's not going to work….


	2. Act II

Author's Notes: Glad to see everyone's being amused by this- also, I take no responsibility for anyone's ears who are damaged by Mukotsu's singing. 

Songs used: 1- "The Prince is Having a Ball" (R & H version)

                    2- "The Work Song" (Disney)

------------------------------------------------------

Act II-

As the royal carriage pulled up to the front of the castle, a short man came running out.

"Prince! Prince, where have you been? Your parents want to see you." 

Bankotsu looked up with a smile, seeing his family's personal servant stumbling down the marble staircase.

"Mukotsu, I told you I was going out."

He paused at the base of the stairs, catching his breath. "I know that. I had to lie to your parents again about where you were. Why must you constantly do this?"

"I had a lovely day today, no one treated me like a Prince. What a relief to be among real people." He replied, walking inside.

The short-man frowned, following, "Listen to me. I am a real person, does that tell you anything? Believe me, they're all out there wishing to be you."

"That's just because they don't know what it's really like…"

"Okay, I must be missing something- you're rich, live in a giant castle, have woman throwing themselves at your feet…is there something I'm not getting?"  Mukotsu exclaimed, scurrying down the hallways behind him.

Bankotsu sighed and shook his head.  "Trust me Mukotsu, if I could get all those giggly princesses to go after you instead of me. I would." 

He paused in his room and grabbed up some of his more princely attire, beginning to pull the shirt on.

"But really, your highness. You must stop going out like this. I can't keep lying to your parents- they have laws against that!" Mukotsu looked up, realizing that he'd already left the room. He sighed to himself, "If he wants to kill me- why doesn't he just use Banryuu and get it over with rather than tempting the fates like this…"

Making his way into the throne room, Bankotsu paused to fix his shirt before entering.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

His Father sat next to a pale black-haired woman who was delicately working on a piece of pottery.

The Queen looked up,  "Son, about tonight…Well, it's very simple, we want you to find a bride, tonight."

"I know, Father already…"

"It's just that someday, this kingdom will be yours." She continued, standing.

"Not _that _soon, Kikyou…" Suikotsu added, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, I know it sounds silly, but I guess I have this idea that I want to be in love when I get married. You know, like you were." Bankotsu replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"We were?" Suikotsu asked innocently.

Kikyou smacked him on the back of the head, "You weren't yourself then, dear. Ask your other side and perhaps then you'll remember."

"Oh." The King said quietly, trying to remember.

"Anyways, son. Since we want to help you along on your little quest to find a bride, we went ahead and decided it might be best to just invite everyone in the kingdom." The Queen said, pulling out a long list of names.

"Mother…"

 "You know, just four hundred, five hundred people…" She noted, estimating the number on the list.

"But Mom…"

"You're bound to find someone that way." The scroll snapped closed, dramatically.

"Mom! Now just a minute…"

"What? Suikotsu, what's he saying?" Kikyou stammered, looking between her son and her husband.

"I think he's upset we're taking this into our hands and having another ball." Suikotsu explained simply.

"No he's not!" She retorted.

"Here we go again…" Bankotsu sighed, used to his parents little arguments.

"Dear, maybe we should just…" Suikotsu said, trying to reason with her.

"Don't you give me that! No going softy on me now. Last night in bed you swore that you'd go through with this on me… don't make me…"

"Now Kikyou, let's not go there…" 

She frowned, slowly reaching into the bodice of her elaborate gown.

"Kikyou, Dear…" He said, holding up his hands in some attempt to stop her.

She started to pull something out…

"Now sweetheart, this isn't necessary…."

And handed it to him. He looked at it and fainted.

Bankotsu sighed. "Did you have to give him your bloody handkerchief again?"

Kikyou gave an icy smile, "Now son, about tonight. I expect you to come, dressed nicely and find yourself a bride. It's that simple. Am I making myself clear?" She paused, "Bankotsu? Bankotsu?"

"He left, your majesty." Mukotsu said standing by the doorway.

"Ah, Mukotsu. Good that you're here. I need to you take this down." She said handing him a quill and scroll.

"Yes, your majesty." He muttered, taking them from her.

"A proclamation from the Prince…" 

"Um, I couldn't help but overhear, and well, he didn't sound like he was…."

"Mukotsu." She glared, a strange white-serpent like creature hovering above her, "Take this down."

He sighed, "Yes, your majesty."

"As I was saying…" She began, only to have Suikotsu stop her.

"Weren't you supposed to be singing it?" 

She glared, "Fine. As I was _singing…_"

Clearing her throat she began.

"_His royal highness,_

_Bankotsu Kusao, Jiiken Chouken, Kawaii Koneko, Sekushii Iroaku, Wontetto Neikiddo_…"

"Neikiddo?" Mukotsu paused to question.

"Neikiddo." She replied before singing the last part, "_Hebi Aikouka- Is giving a ball!_"

(Subtitles- Bankotsu Kusao, Real Powerful Long Sword, Cute Kitten, Sexy Handsome Villain, Wanted Naked, Snake Lover.)

----Scene Change!---

Back in the marketplace, Mukotsu came to deliver the news…which means a reprise of the song (feel free to hold your ears while Mukotsu attempts to sing…)

"_His royal highness, Bankotsu Kusao, son of her majesty, Queen Kikyou Warenabe, Bodi Nendozukuri, Moroni Deddo…_"

Renkotsu looked up from the hideous hat he was examining, and questioned, "Deddo?"

"Deddo," Mukotsu replied before continuing to 'sing,' "_Nisou- Is giving a ball!_"

(Subtitles: Queen Kikyou Cracked Pot, Body Made of Clay, Completely Dead, Priestess.)

And as any good chorus members in a musical should, the random townspeople all burst into song, "_The Prince is giving a ball! The Prince is giving a ball!_"

(And now for random cameos during the chorus, so we don't have to hear Renkotsu sing….)

"_Did you hear the news that's going 'round- The Prince is giving a ball_." Sango sang as she rushed over to Kagome.

"_I heard he has to choose a bride- he might find one at the ball."_ The girl sang in return.

"_There's something strange about that Prince…_" Miroku commented from behind them.

"_I bet he's actually gay…_" Shippou noted.

"_Then just have a gender switch- The Prince is giving a ball!_" The rest of the chorus finished, going into an elaborate dance number that obviously took hours of choreography to perfect.

As the music builds, Mukotsu goes back gathering various foods and goods for the ball; finally, he begins to 'sing' again as he checks off the supplies, 

"_His royal highness, _

_200 daisies, 400 violets, 600 clovers, 800 roses,_

_Bankotsu Kusao,_

_1000 cherries, 2000 apples,_

_Jiiken, Chouken,_

_Kawaii Koneko,_

_Strawberry, Blueberry,_

_Raspberry, Gooseberry, _

_Sekushii Iroaku, Wontetto Neikiddo,_

_Son of her majesty, Queen Kikyou Warenabe,_

_Roost Beef and Gravy,_

_Bodi Nendozukuri,_

_Wife to his majesty,_

_King Suikotsu Raion,_

_Nekote Tekagi,_

_Nijuujinakaku."_

(Subtitles: King Suikotsu Lion, Cats Claws/ Tigers Claws (like his weapons people…), Double Personality.)

The townspeople all paused, "Nijuujin- what?!"

"Nijuujinakaku," He replied, before everyone finished off the song.

"_Is giving a ball!_"

Looking up from where he stood amidst the musical chaos, Jakotsu made one comment as if he hadn't been listening to the last five minutes of song, "The Prince is giving a ball."

----Scene Change!----

Back at the house, Renkotsu rushed about finding various dresses, accessories and makeup.

"Okay boys, it's simple- we dress our finest, get the Prince to choose one of us as his bride, hide our little flaws until after the wedding, and then… oops, the Prince will have a little accident."

"We're gonna kill him?" Kyoukotsu asked scratching his head.

"No, you idiot. He's going to have an accident and die." Renkotsu yelled.

"Then what do we do?" The not-so-bright son questioned.

The step-father ran a hand down his face, "Then we will be the only heirs to the throne."

"Yesh, but I don't want to kiss a guy…." Ginkotsu noted.

"You will deal with the kiss at the wedding, if he chooses you. Just tell him you're shy if he pushes things any further.."

Jakotsu frowned on overhearing the conversation, "Marriage is supposed to be about love…"

"Shut up you little good-for-nothing. Marriage isn't about love it's about power. Power's all that matters and love is just a tool to get the sap to hand over the money. Now run along, we have things to do…"

The boy turned, then paused, "Step-father… the proclamation said, everyone in the kingdom was to attend… so that means that I…."

Renkotsu walked over and slapped him across the face, "Impertinent brat, I don't care if they ordered me to bring you by name, you aren't going and that's final."

"But…Step-father…"

"What? You think that the Prince is going to take one look at you and fall in love? Is that it? Ha! That young boy knows nothing about love, let alone will he fall for some freak like you. Now, unless you want to sleep outside again, you best get back to your chores."

Jakotsu balled his fist, resisting the urge to strike back, "Are you afraid of me?" He muttered.

"What did you say?" 

"You're just afraid that the Prince will choose me over you and your sons, that's all it is." He dared.

Renkotsu narrowed his eyes, "Well then, Jakotsu. I'll make you a little deal- you get all your chores for the entire week done, help us get ready and find something presentable to wear and then, you can come along and try your best to win the Prince's heart. How's that?"

 Knowing that was the best he was going to get, Jakotsu agreed and went about finishing up all his chores. While scrubbing away at the main room's marble floor, he decided it was time to sing an appropriately fitting little tune…

"_That Renkotsu's at it every minute_

_No matter what, he'll just begin it_

_Stupid Baldy, Stupid Baldy_

_Stupid Baldy!_

_Stupid Baldy, stupid baldy,_

_How I hate that stupid baldy. _

_Always ugly, always bitchy,_

_Always cheating always witchy._

_And he's rude and he's cruel, _

_He always keeps me working,_

_While he squanders all my money,_

_Acting very, very nicely,_

_But under all_

_He really just a stupid baldy!_" 

Jakotsu sighed as he flung down the rag, lifting up the bucket and heading back up to his room.

He paused when he heard the sharp voice calling out his name, "Jakotsu! Jakotsu get down here."

"Great, I'll never have a chance to fix that dress at this rate…" He muttered, trudging towards the demanding voice.

---------------------------------------

Act III preview: 

Renkotsu gets his hideous self ready for the ball- complete with fishnets! Jakotsu struggles to get his dress ready in time and Bankotsu begins to wonder if his parents are sane. All this and more, next time. ^^


	3. Act III

Author's Notes: More singing, more randomness, and more re-written song lyrics… And if you get the mental image of Renkotsu in the outfit described, I take no responsibility for brain damage.

As always, please read & review ^^

Songs: 1- "Falling in Love with Love" (R & H)

            2- "In My Own Little Corner- Reprise" (R & H)

            3- "The Work Song" (Disney)

-------------------------------------

Act III- 

Upon entering the room, Jakotsu paused and resisted the urge to run in terror.

Renkotsu had already gotten dressed and was wearing not only his favorite blonde wig, but also a slutty-red dress that made him look like a hooker (a very ugly hooker, mind you.)

"There you are, I need you to finish fixing up their hair." He said, gesturing to the two large boys who were already crammed into their dresses and had more than enough makeup on their faces.

Jakotsu begrudgingly walked over and began to tug at the curlers wrapped in the hair.

"Now, let's see- we need to plan this out- Kyoukotsu, what are you going to say to the Prince to win him over?" 

"Hmmm, I'm going to…to…recite a poem."

"A poem?" Ginkotsu asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," He paused to crunch into a piece of food he had in his hand, "A poem."

Renkotsu sighed, "Okay, Kyoukotsu. What poem?"

"I like meat, it's good to eat, would you like some for a treat." He replied, once again biting into the food he had.

"And that will win him over how…?" The step-father questioned.

"The key to a man's heart is his stomach right?" He reasoned.

"Right. Just don't… eat on anything while you're reciting it…" Then, Renkotsu turned to his other son, "Ginkotsu, what about you?"

"I am going to laugh at all the Prince's jokes. Hahahahhaa gesh gesh gesh!"

"For heavens sake, Ginkotsu- don't 'gesh'!" Renkotsu yelled. "Remember boys, we have to hide our flaws… until…"

"After the wedding," They both replied.

"But shouldn't he love you for who you are in spite of everything?" Jakotsu spoke up, causing the three others to very slowly turn to look at him.

Renkotsu sneered, "How quaint. Tell me Jakotsu, what pray tell would you say to the Prince to make him '_love you as you are.'_ I mean, after all, you are just a freak of a boy."

"I don't know…."

"Just as I suspected," The step-father intoned, but Jakotsu continued.

Glaring with determination, he placed a hand over his heart and spoke up, "I don't know what I would say, but whatever it was, the Prince and I…we'd know in an instant that we were meant for each other. There would just be something special between us, and that's when we'd know, it was truly love…"

"Rubbish!" Renkotsu yelled, cutting him off. "This isn't about love! It's about power! Have I taught you boys nothing in life? Go to your room, Jakotsu and clear your mind of these idiotic romantic thoughts. I'll call for you when we need your assistance again."

"Yes…Step-father." Jakotsu said, slowly walking out and returning to his room.

----Scene Change!----

On the castle grounds, the young prince wandered out into the garden, as the ball was prepared inside.

Sitting himself on the edge of one of the elaborate fountains, he traced his finger over the water's surface.

"That man in the village… why can't I stop thinking about him… Is it because, he could relate? That he knew what it's like to feel trapped in one's own home?" He shook his head, and turned, burying his face in his hands, "I wish that I could find some stupid princess like that, but they're all snotty bitches. Jeez, if I have to get married, why can't it be to someone like that?"

"Someone like _who, son?" The King inquired as he walked out._

Bankotsu blinked, as he looked up at his father, "Um… it's nothing, Father."

"Now now, if there's someone out there you already like, then we have our problem solved. Come now, who is she?"

"It's not like that. It's just some common boy I ran into by accident."

"A common boy? How were you around the commoners?" He glared.

The young Prince gulped, "Did I say, 'common boy'?"

"Yes… you did," Suikotsu replied, suspiciously. "Did you go out into the village again, son?"

Bankotsu hung his head, and nodded in the affirmative. 

"So, you met some common boy? Why is it that he holds your attention so?" The King questioned.

"He understood me, that's all. I just wish the girl I had to marry was like that."

Suikotsu smiled knowingly, "Well son, if that boy is at the ball tonight, I want you to introduce me to him."

"But Father!"

"If he's good enough, we might be able to hire him into the palace staff as your personal servant or something. Then you'll have him to talk to. How's that?"

Bankotsu fidgeted, "I suppose that would be nice."

"Good then, that's settled." Suikotsu replied, wondering if there was more to this infatuation with the commoner than Bankotsu let on. "Son, has anyone ever told you about love?"

The Prince blinked and blushed, "Well, um… I was taught about…um… you know…"

Laughing, the King placed a gentle hand on Bankotsu's shoulder, "Not _that my boy, love- you know, the feeling you have when you find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with."_

"I um… suppose not then." He muttered in reply.

"Well then, it's only fitting that I tell you so you'll know when it happens."

"Tell me? How?" Bankotsu questioned.

"By a random musical number of course." With that, the King cleared his throat and began.

"_How do you know it's love, one kiss and your heart stands still,_

_One look in their eyes and then you truly will see._

_Someday you'll find the one, the one that you long for,_

_At least I sure hope so- it at least worked for me._

_I fell in love with love one day when the sun was bright, _

_I met her holding a vase, a vase of clay._

_You'll find someone to love, a love everlasting_

_And who knows you might, be gay_."

"What?!" Bankotsu spluttered at the sudden accusation. 

"Well, you don't like girls…" Suikotsu reasoned. _"And with this sudden interest in a common boy, one has to wonder"_ He thought to himself

"But…"

"Your verse." The King said, pulling the Prince into a standing position and pushing him a bit forward into the light more.

"Keh," He sighed, and began to sing,

"_How do I know it's love, one kiss and my heart will still,_

_One look in their eyes and then I truly can see_

_Someday I'll find the one, the one that I long for_

_And I hope it's soon so you won't, kill me…_

_Tonight, I'm to fall in love, a night when the moon shines bright,_

_You expect me to find a love, a love today._

_Even if girls are not precisely my liking,_

_I still say I'm not gay_!"

"Now Bankotsu, this is an open-minded fairytale, we are all open to your differences in gender preference."

Blushing and glaring at his Father, the young Prince crossed his arms, "I never said I was gay."

"And you never said you weren't."

"I've never been in love, how the hell should I know if I am or not!" He retorted, flinging his hands in the air.

"Ah, we're getting somewhere." The King said thoughtfully, his eyes closed. "Bankotsu, I think that…" He paused, looking about. "Bankotsu? Bankotsu? Oh that boy, he's wandered off again…"

------Scene Change!-----

Back in the stately home, Jakotsu made his way into his room. Looking over the tattered old dress he had left in a trunk from his mother, he sighed. "I'll never get this right in time for the ball."

"Buzz buzz?" The bees questioned from their perch on the windowsill.

"Yeah, I guess I'd love to meet the Prince too… but I would settle for the guy I met in town today." Jakotsu sighed.

"Buzz buzz buzz?"

"What about him? Well… I did see him get into that Royal Carriage."

"Buzz buzz."

"You mean, you think he's the Prince?" Jakotsu spluttered, while once again trying to mend the tears in the old dress.

"Buzz buzz buzz."

"Describe what happened? Well, okay I'll just sing about it…" 

"_Well, today in the village, I was walking along,_

_Just going wherever I seemed to go._

_When the carriage it stopped me, and I fell to the ground,_

_And the man he rushed over to my side._

_I looked up, and our eyes met for just one moment,_

_I could feel my heart pounding in my chest,_

_So when he asked what it took to be with me,_

_'Love respect and good sex', I just confessed._

_With that bold acclamation, his face produced a blush_"

"And damn was he cute like that." Jakotsu paused to say 

"_Then away, he rode off in the royal carriage,_

_Leaving me… all alone… once again…_"

The man stopped the heartfelt account of the events via song, as he felt a tear run down his cheek. "He was, the only person I've ever met that could relate. He knew what it's like to feel trapped in one's own home. As silly as it sounds, I think I love him…"

"Buzz buzz buzz."

"What did he look like?" He questioned, "A bit shorter than me, long black hair tied back in a braid that hung down near his fine little behind, slightly tannish skin, and deep blue eyes that I could stare into forever."

"Buzz buzz."

"What?! Are you serious?" He said, stabbing himself with the needle in the excitement.

"Buzz."

"He's the Prince?!" Jakotsu exclaimed, his excitement soon dying off as he looked down to what little progress had been made on the dress, "Then…there's no way he'll love me in return."

"Buzz buzz." 

"But there's no way I can make this look that fancy."

"Buzz buzz buzz."

"You think so?"

"Buzz."

"Yeah, you're right. If he truly was feeling trapped in his own home, then obviously having lots of fancy frills and money wouldn't matter to him. He might like me for who I am." Jakotsu said, perking back up. He was just about to start back in on the dress, when the loud voice of Renkotsu yelled from downstairs.

"Jakotsu, you freak! Get down here now!"

"But my…" He began to say to himself.

"NOW!"

"Damn him, this is a matter of happily ever after he's ruining!" Jakotsu muttered as he flung down the dress and stormed after the commanding voice.

One of the bees flew down and lifted the dress off the floor, laying it on the bed.

"Buzz buzz." ("Poor Jakotsu. His Step-father is such an annoying bastard." )

Another bee replied, "Buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz." ("Yeah.")

"Buzz buzz buzz!" ("Why don't we fix the dress even though we are but mere insects, the power of this being a fairytale will enable us to do it!") A third bee added in.

"Buzz!" The rest of the bees chorused as they began to fly about lifting thread, needles, ribbons, and pins into place. 

It was then that they began to "sing" their version of Jakotsu's favorite little work tune:

"Buzz buzz buzz buzz 

buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz

Buzz buzz! Buzz buzz!

Buzz buzz!"

("_That Renkotsu's at it every minute_

_No matter what, he'll just begin it_

_Stupid Baldy, Stupid Baldy_

_Stupid Baldy!_")

This continued for a few hours, complete with twenty musical interludes and line-dancing chorus lines of bees. (trust me, it was quite the sight).

As night fell on the world, Jakotsu trudged his way back up to his room sadly, knowing that due to his constant chores his dress was still not completed.

"Buzz buzz!" The swarm of bees chorused as Jakotsu entered the room, revealing to him, the completed dress.

"Oh you finished it! But how? You're just bees."

"Buzz buzz buzz."

"Oh that's right, fairytale animals do have unnatural abilities." The young man said, patting one of the bees on its head.

"Jakotsu, we're leaving- you freak!" Renkotsu's voice called from below.

"Shit!" Jakotsu cursed, pulling at the dress quickly and twisting up his hair. "They're leaving!" 

As he pulled the sleeve up, he ran down the stairs, calling after them, "Wait! Wait I'm coming!"

The three members of the step-family looked up as Jakotsu stumbled down the stairs.

"And what is this, Jakotsu?" Renkotsu asked with a glare.

"You said I could come if I did everything, didn't you?"

"I suppose I did, but I best inspect the workmanship on this dress. I wouldn't want you making our family name look bad." The step-father intoned, reaching over and picking up a candle from a nearby table and holding the flame near the fabric. As expected, part of it caught fire, "Oops, I'm so sorry." He said with a sneer.

"My dress!" Jakotsu exclaimed, trying to stop the flame from spreading.

"Boys, help your dear step-brother put that fire out. Wouldn't want him hurt now would we?" 

Following Renkotsu's command, the two brothers began to rip and tear at the dress before the flames spread.

Glaring knowingly at his step-father, Jakotsu cursed, "You bastard, you did that on purpose!"

"Now now, accidents happen, Jakotsu. I guess you'll just have to stay home. Don't worry," He said as they headed for the door, "We'll make sure to tell you all about it when we get home."

The front door slammed closed, leaving Jakotsu behind in the tattered remains of his dress.

------------------------------

Preview for Act 4-

Okay, we know how the story goes right? Yeah, well, the problem this time is, Jakotsu almost gives up on the ball just to stay with his "cutie" of a fairy 'godmother' 

This and more musical chaos, InuYasha in drag, and well, we might get Jakotsu to the ball in time ^^


	4. Act IV

Author's Notes: Okay, now we answer the question: "What happens when InuYasha is cast as the 'Fairy Godmother' to Jakotsu of all people?"  I do hope you all enjoy and don't injure yourself laughing.

For fanart of the main cast from "CinderBones" check out my profile for the link ^^

As always, read, review & enjoy ^^

Song: 1) Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo (Disney)

--------------

Act IV-

--------

The palace was a-bustle with servants running about, hanging draperies, setting out food, and setting up the musicians. The ball was just about to begin, and the Prince… was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Son! Bankotsu! Where are you?" Kikyou yelled out as she stormed down the castle hallways.  
  
The King followed behind her, "Is he in his room still? Perhaps the tailor is having to adjust his suit at the last minute…"  
  
She shot a glare, "I saw the tailor leave an hour ago."  
  
"Oh." Suikotsu said, pausing as he spotted Mukotsu hanging a large floral arrangement over the edge of the balcony from his ladder below.  
  
"What's wrong, your majesty?" He questioned, seeing them rushing by.  
  
Pausing their search for the moment, they walked out onto the balcony he was adorning from below. "Bankotsu's missing- have you seen him?" Suikotsu explained simply.  
  
"And if you're helping him hide again…" Kikyou fumed.  
  
Hearing footsteps from nearby, Suikotsu looked up, "Oh, he's right over ther—" He said, trying to point out the braided figure that just dashed around the corner.  
  
The Queen stopped him, "Hush dear, I'm trying to pry some information out of Mukotsu."  
  
"But Kikyou, he's…"  
  
"Not now, Suikotsu…"  
  
"Bankotsu's over there, your majesty." Mukotsu butted in, pointing to the figure that peeked tentatively around the corner.   
  
Kikyou smiled, "See, that wasn't so hard to tell us, was it Mukotsu?"  
  
The short man sighed, "No, your majesty."  
  
Suikotsu had already made his way over to where Bankotsu stood, "Son, we've been looking all over for you. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Can we…call this ball thing off?" The Prince asked quietly.  
  
The Queen laughed slightly to herself, "Now now son, we can't stop the ball once we've got it rolling."  
  
With that said, she found herself pinned to the wall, her husband's hand about her throat. "What was that?!" Suikotsu growled, his hair spiking.  
  
"Dear, I didn't mean it. It was an accident." She explained herself.  
  
He sat her down gently, his hair calming. Taking a deep breath, he seemed to calm himself. Nervously scratching the back of his head, he spoke, "Sorry about that, you know how those bad puns tend to set me off."  
  
"I know, Suikotsu. I know."  
  
The King turned then to their son, "Bankotsu, why do you want us to call it off? The usual reasons or is there something else this time?"  
  
"I um… I just don't really want to deal with all those giggly princesses."  
  
"The usual." Kikyou and Suikotsu replied simultaneously.  
  
"I probably shouldn't interfere…" Mukotsu dared.  
  
"Probably," The King and Queen replied, turning back towards him.  
  
"But let's say, the Prince goes to the ball tonight…."  
  
"Hey! Since when are you on their side!" Bankotsu spluttered.  
  
"I'm liking the sound of this…" Kikyou said, walking back towards their personal servant.  
  
"And if he finds a bride, that's wonderful, but if he doesn't…"  
  
Catching on with where this was going, the young Prince spoke up, "Mukotsu, that's brilliant. Mother, Father- I'll go to this ball, but if I don't find someone tonight, you'll let me fall in love my own way…"  
  
"But…" The dark-haired woman retorted, until Suikotsu's hand rested on her shoulder.  
  
"It does have a ring of fairness to it."  
  
"I suppose." She finally relented.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Bankotsu said, giving both of his parents a quick hug before running off to finish getting himself ready.  
  
"Don't worry, your majesties, he'll find someone tonight- I can feel it in my bones." Mukotsu muttered.

Giving the ladder a bit of a shake, Kikyou retorted, "You'll feel it in your bones if he doesn't."

The ladder tipped back, and Mukotsu was left hanging from the balcony as the King and Queen walked off to see the progress of the preparations elsewhere.

----Scene Change!----

Jakotsu stood in the entry way, tattered pieces of fabric hanging off his shoulders and a tear running down his face as the three members of his stepfamily got into their carriage. Not wanting to look at them any longer (and considering what Renkotsu's wearing- I wouldn't blame him) Jakotsu ran through the house and out the back door; sinking to his knees near the edge of the house's fountain in the garden.

As he was about to break down into a fit of despair- a voice caught his ears

"I am NOT doing this! You can't make me!" A sharp male voice yelled.

"The agreement was whoever lost would be the one to go through with it." A calm male voice intoned in reply.

"Oh yeah! Well, I think it's stupid so I'm not doing it!" The first retorted.

"Some man you are. Can't even uphold his end of the deal." The second said with an air of victory.

"What did you say?!" The other spluttered.

"A true man would have a mark against his honor if he backed out on an agreement." He explained simply.

"Well yeah! I bet they didn't have to wear this sugar-coated stupid sparkly thing!"

"An agreement is an agreement despite its terms."

"I am still not doing this!" He protested again.

"Then I'll just have to make you."

"Like you can!"

Jakotsu, who'd been listening in to the two bickering voices, cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but some people are trying to angst around here."

One of the two white-haired men turned to see who'd spoken- and was promptly pushed out from the bushes by the other man.

Blinking, Jakotsu rubbed his eyes and looked at the man, "Kawaii!" He squealed, practically launching himself onto the ridiculously clad dog-eared boy.

"Ack! Get off me! Get off!" He flailed, finally freeing himself from Jakotsu's grasp.

The young man inspected the other closely- he was a bit shorter, silverish white hair and dog-ears adorning his head; a scowl was on his face. This was, in part, due to the outfit he was in. It was a glittery pink dress, with light teal frills about the arms and bottom. A decorative ribbon outlined the bodice and a pair of pink and purple fairy wings on his back. Hanging from his ears were long silver earrings with little dangling stars- and in his hand he clutched a silver wand with a silver star on its tip.

Figuring that, hey it couldn't be anything else, Jakotsu asked him,  "You're my fairy godmother, right?"

"No, my brother ditched this part because he said being in drag was undignified for true inu-youkais and stuck me in his place. So I'm your fake fairy godmother...er person." The man muttered.

Jakotsu smirked, "So what's your name there, cutie?"

The one in question twitched, "Keh! It's 'InuYasha' and don't you get any weird ideas. I'm just here to get you to that ball then I am _so_ out of here."

Edging closer to him, the black-haired man traced a finger down his chest, causing a lot of fairy dust to trail off into the air, "Forget the ball, I'll take you."

"Hey! I'm not like that! Don't get any ideas just because my title has "fairy" in it!" InuYasha protested, jumping back from the intrusive touch.

Before Jakotsu could say anymore, InuYasha paused and glared back towards the bushes. Finally, he stormed over there and yelled towards the base of the tree behind them.

"And don't you dare laugh about this, you…you…. argh! I hate you!" He yelled.

The one in question, quirked an eyebrow and allowed himself a slight smirk, "Go on, finish your job with the main character. Unless, you'd rather I leave you two…_alone_."

InuYasha resisted the urge to jump his elder half-brother and kill him right on the spot, "Shut up! This is all your stupid fault anyways!"

"I did not know that the casting call pertained to such a ridiculous role. Plus, if I remember correctly, you were the one bragging that you would win the part from me." He explained, lounging back against his tail fluff and the tree-trunk.

"Argh! I hate you so much!" 

"Go on, the leading man is waiting for your return…" Sesshoumaru started as InuYasha turned to go back over to Jakotsu. Then, the elder brother finished his sentence, "Or waiting to get that dress off you for other activities. One can't be too certain."

Pausing, InuYasha balled his fists and once again stormed back over to the bushes, "Why I ought to…"

"Careful now." He mocked, noting how tightly InuYasha's fist was about the wand, "Wouldn't want to break the magic wand- now would we?"

"Keh! I'm gonna…" 

Before the disgruntled fairy godmother could finish his sentence, he felt two arms wrap about his chest from behind.

"Inu…yasha…can you show me some _magic_ with that _wand_ of yours?" Jakotsu whispered seductively as he traced lines on the white-haired man's chest.

With a panicked expression, InuYasha pushed Jakotsu off him and looked back to his half-brother for assistance- only to find him enjoying a bag of popcorn.

"How can you make me go through with…with…_this_?!" He stammered, pointing down to the black-haired man. "And how did you get popcorn?"

"I would address the matter with the protagonist first." Sesshoumaru noted, gesturing to the fallen Jakotsu who had just lifted up the back of InuYasha's dress.

InuYasha blinked, then- exactly 5.3921 milliseconds after noticing it, he began to go off, "What the hell?! Get away from me you…you…thing!"

"But aren't you supposed to grant me my wishes?" Jakotsu asked, sly smirk on his face.

"Not _those_ kind of wishes!" The white-haired boy retorted.

Pouting, the dark-haired man looked down at his tattered dress, "That asshole Renkotsu, now I can't go to the ball and my fairy godmother won't give me any."

"Keh. I'm here to get you to the stupid ball." InuYasha grumbled, crossing his arms. "So bring me some things so I can do some magic and stuff and get you out of here…"

"What _kind_ of things?" Jakotsu asked, once again plastering himself all over his fairy godmother, his hand sneaking down his side, seeking for a way to get the dress up again.

"Ack! Not that again!" He got himself free from the death grip, a horrified look on his face, "Do you want to go to the stupid ball or not?"

"Anou…"

"Okay, that's close enough. I need some cute animal things…" InuYasha muttered looking about, obviously wanting to get this done and over with so he could get himself out of the dress.

Jakotsu blinked, "Well, there's some bees that can talk to me, will those work?"

"Yeah, sure whatever… Where are they?"

"Over there." Jakotsu said pointing to the large 'bees' that sat on the various flowers.

"What the hell are those things?! Those are too big to be bees!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

The insects in question woke at the noise, and flew over to Jakotsu; one perching on his upheld finger. "I think they're really called Saimyoushou, but I couldn't say that as a kid, so I just called them bees. Will they help?" Jakotsu questioned.

"Whatever," Scowling, he held up the magic wand and was about to say something when the looming form of his brother appeared behind him, "What?" He snapped.

Sesshoumaru frowned, and handed over a wad of papers, pointing to something written on them.

"No way!" The younger brother yelled, "What is that thing anyways?!"

"The script. You have to follow it, or we'll be stuck in Act IV until we get it correct." The elder brother explained.

Muttering curses under his breath, InuYasha glared at the bees and held up his wand. He paused, turning back to Sesshoumaru, "If you laugh, I'm gonna kill you."

Already walking back to his seat by the tree, he merely raised an eyebrow and replied, "I would like to see you try."

Taking a deep breath, and obviously dreading what he was about to do, InuYasha held up his sparkly wand and… began to sing, while turning each of the bees into a footman and a nearby rock into a carriage.

"_Kaze no Kizu, Sankon Tetsusou and Bakuryuuha too. _

_Why am I singing this stupid song?!_"

He paused to yell towards the bushes, "Because my brother is evil and stupid and stuck me with his stupid part!"

Clearing his throat, he returned to singing, 

"_Kaze no Kizu, Sankon Tetsusou and Bakuryuuha too. _

_This dress is stupid, and I hate this a lot! .... _

_Bakuryuuha…_"

Seeing that all things had been transformed, he halted mid-verse, "Keh...screw this!"

Thinking his job was finished, he was just about to storm off and rid himself of the fairy-getup when Jakotsu stopped him.

"Um, aren't I supposed to have a pretty, sparkly blue dress and a lovely tiara so I can be mistaken for a mysterious princess and my stepfamily will be green with envy?"

InuYasha blinked, "Okay, but that's all and I'm leaving!" Sighing with annoyance, he tapped the wand on Jakotsu's head, a rain of silver glitter coming forth and transforming the tattered rags of the destroyed dress into a beautiful ball gown (which of course, matched the description given).

On Jakotsu's feet appeared a pair of delicate glass sandals.

"Hey, these are supposed to be slippers!" He retorted.

But, fearing the chance that he still might fall prey to Jakotsu's over amorous exploits, InuYasha had already fled the scene- a note remaining where he once stood in a pile of glitter.

The now-beautified Jakotsu looked down to it, and attempted to read the scrawled handwriting, "_The stupid magic stuff wears off at midnight, or something. So yeah…don't be doing things then._"

Looking off dreamily towards the castle, which of course was dramatically lit with a huge special effects budget, Jakotsu sighed then quickly got into the carriage and headed off for the ball.

A light smile lit on his features as he reflected back on his encounter with the man in the village, "I sure hope he is the Prince. He was sexy."

Riding onward the carriage went up the hills towards the castle, Jakotsu glancing out with anticipation towards the palace up ahead.

"I hope this goes okay."

------------------------------

Preview for Act V-

Okay, so Jakotsu's finally on his way to the ball. But can he meet up with Bankotsu without his evil stepfamily interfering? And won't someone notice how flat his chest is?

-----------------------


	5. Act V

Author's Notes: I'm glad everyone is so amused by this story. Trust me, it's just as funny trying to write this stuff. 

As always, read, review and enjoy ^^

Songs Used: "Ten Minutes Ago" (R & H)

--------------------------------------------------------

-Act V- 

The grand ballroom was lit with candles as the waltz played. The Prince was amidst the middle of the swirling mass of dancers, gesturing frantically to Mukotsu to switch out the girl with whom he was currently dancing with one of the many girls that waited on the staircase. 

Sitting in their thrones nearby, the King and Queen watched as he took the hand of another maiden and began to speak softly to each other.

"So many beautiful ladies, he's bound to find one he can tolerate." The Queen remarked looking at the immense line of girls.

"And if he doesn't?" The King questioned.

"This ball will never end." She retorted flatly.

Mukotsu spoke up from nearby, "I don't think we ordered enough food then…"

"What?!" Kikyou squeaked, glaring after Mukotsu.

"Dear, just calm down. I'm sure he was just joking." Suikotsu remarked, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

"He'd better be." She grumbled in response.

On the other side of the ballroom, Renkotsu had snuck around to speak with one of the servants that was standing nearby.

"Pardon me," Renkotsu began, throwing his voice as high and feminine as he could, "But I'm sure you noticed my two lovely 'daughters'"

The black-haired man turned towards the line of girls, his ponytail swishing as he did so, "Madame…" He blinked as he saw the two waving towards him. The larger one picking a piece of food out of their teeth, and the slightly shorter, yet still large one trying to adjust the dress they wore. "Madame, the Prince will dance with everyone in due time. Just be patient."

"Might I inquire as to whom I'm speaking?" The step-'mother' asked.

"Huh?" The man scratched his head.

"Your name." Renkotsu said flatly, obviously slightly annoyed.

"Oh, it's Kouga. Why?"

"Well naturally, any mother would be eager to see her daughters dancing with the Prince, but what I'd like to know- is whooo gets to dance with yoooou?" He intoned sweetly, dragging out a few words for impact.

"Excuse me?" Kouga replied.

"There's no need to be coy. Look at that manly physique, those handsome chiseled features, and that head full of black hair…" Renkotsu said, toying with the end of the ponytail.

"No touching, please." The servant pulled back, and freed his hair from the intrusive grasp.

"Come on now, there's no need to pretend. I'm sure you also feel that certain something special between us." 

"Honestly, I wish there was something between us." Kouga remarked.

"Oh?" Renkotsu asked hopefully, figuring he might use this to get his sons noticed and chosen.

"Yeah. A country." The black-haired man said with glare. "Now if you would please, go away before I have to call some guards down here."

Renkotsu gave a nervous laugh while cursing himself mentally, "Oh now don't be harsh, I'll be going. But if you do change your mind, I'll be nearby." He said waving as he walked back towards the rest of the people.

Out on the dance floor, Kyoukotsu had just been led out to dance with the Prince. Bankotsu blinked, looking up at the hulking form squeezed into a dress. 

"Your highness," Kyoukotsu said, voice cracking as he tried to strain it to a higher pitch.

The Prince shot a glare towards his parents, cursing them and their stupid idea for the ball.

He began to dance around, avoiding the lumbering 'female's' feet, and then he noticed that 'she' seemed to be eating something.

"Are you…eating?" Bankotsu questioned.

Kyoukotsu quickly stuck his hand with the chicken-leg behind his back, "Why would you think that, your highness?"

Scanning the room with his eyes, the Prince gestured hastily to Mukotsu and the short servant quickly escorted Kyoukotsu off and switched in Ginkotsu to dance with the young Prince.

"Oh your highness, that's so funny. Gesh gesh gesh." The large 'female' laughed.

The braided man tilted his head, "I don't believe I said anything…"

"Well I'm sure if you did, it would be funny. Gesh gesh gesh." Ginkotsu said in reply.

"Mukotsu!" Bankotsu whispered loudly, "Hurry it up."

He nodded, pried Ginkotsu away and pulled another girl into place. Then with a wave from his hand, the orchestra sped up the tempo of the waltz.

The faster the waltz went, the more girls were flung out onto the dance floor for a few turns with the Prince before they were switched out for another.

"I think it's going awfully well, don't you?" Suikotsu asked, turning to Kikyou who just leveled him with a glare.

Outside, Jakotsu got out of the carriage and looked up at the staircase leading into the palace.

At the top of the stairs were two guards, standing at attention.

"Hey Ginta, what are we doing here?" A man with a white-mohawk asked the guard beside him.

"I think it's called a 'cameo,' Hakkaku," The black and gray haired man replied with a shrug.

Lifting up his beautiful blue dress, Jakotsu climbed up the marble staircase and proceeded into the main hall.

The waltz had turned into a chaotic spinning mass of bodies as the Prince switched off girls every three steps, then…. The room froze (literally, I swear) as Bankotsu's eyes caught sight of the beautiful figure that had just appeared at the top of the grand staircase.

Dropping the hand of the girl he was with, he walked over towards the staircase as Jakotsu began to come down them.

The Prince extended his hand, and Jakotsu took it, bowing as he spoke, "Your highness."

"May I ask your name?" Bankotsu said, studying Jakotsu's face.

"It's…" He paused, fidgeting. Knowing that it had to sound good, he made up a title, "Princess Shinderera, your highness."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess." Bankotsu said with a formal bow as he kissed 'her' hand.

As the rest of the room parted, he led the Jakotsu out onto the ballroom floor; with a nod to the orchestra, they began a soft waltz.

"_I feel kind of weird. Even though it's girl, I feel like I know her already… but I've never met a girl that wasn't some whiny princess._" The Prince thought to himself as they twirled about. He studied the face closer, "_Or maybe I'm just trying to make someone turn out to be that village boy._" Bankotsu blushed slightly and shook his head, berating his thoughts for bringing the image of the man back to his mind.

"Is something wrong, your highness?" Jakotsu inquired, seeing the strange look on his face.

"Ah…I was just thinking that you reminded me of someone; just a funny feeling that I've met you before."

Laughing nervously, Jakotsu replied, "Well, I'm sure I would have remembered meeting someone as charming as you."

"Was it last year, at the lake?" Bankotsu questioned, trying to remember why this person seemed so familiar.

"I've never been to the lake." 

"All right then, this winter up in the mountains?" He tried again.

Jakotsu shook his head in the negative, "I may like to look at them, but I've never been to the mountains either."

"Well Princess, tell me about yourself then." Bankotsu said with a smile, hoping something 'she' said would trigger his memory.

"Um…well," Choosing his words carefully, he responded, "I mainly just stay at home, look out the window and dream what it would be like to be free like the birds and bees are."

The Prince blinked, "_They know what it's like… to feel trapped._"

"May I ask a question, your highness?" Jakotsu spoke up.

"Sure, what is it?" 

"When you love someone, do minor details like hair color, eye color, gender, and figure matter to you?" He dared, hoping he got an answer he liked.

Thinking for a moment, he reached over and gently pushed one of the curls from Jakotsu's face, "I just want them to understand me, and care about me for who I am inside, not just my title as Prince. And as strange as it might seem to you, I feel like you do understand me. It's funny isn't it? I mean we just met."

"That's not strange at all, your highness. This is a fairytale, so love at first sight is entirely plausible and not really out of character given the fact that a fairytale must be done that way, despite it's casting." The 'Princess' replied.

Bankotsu smiled, "I suppose that's true. Just like right now I have a random urge to break into a musical number that I can't resist."

"Ah, all part of the fairytale. Don't worry, I'll probably end up joining in on the verses." Jakotsu said with a shrug.

"Okay." He said in return, waiting for the musical prelude for the number to finish before beginning to sing:

_"A few minutes ago I met you_

_Yet I feel like I've met you before_

_I look at your face, and my pulse starts to race_

_And I know you're the one I adore."_

And of course, by the power of musicals, characters can sing their thoughts aloud and no one but the audience can hear it. Nice isn't it?

As they continued to waltz about the room, Jakotsu began the second verse.

_"A few minutes ago I met you_

_And I already want down your pants_

_I'll do whatever I can, even though I'm a man _

_Just as long as it's not breast implants."_

The rest of the cast stood around the edges of the ballroom, and Bankotsu continued the next verse.

_"Have I found her? She's a strange one,_

_Her chest looks as flat as mine._

_Could it be that- it's a man then?_

_And if so, why does that make me feel fine?"_

Picking up the second part again, Jakotsu sang more of his thoughts.

"_In his eyes I can see confusion, _

_Does he realize I'm the one from before?_

_And if that is the case, why does he tighten the embrace_

_As if gender doesn't matter anymore?_

_As if gender won't matter anymore…_"

Then, like all good mushy-romantic songs used in musicals, there comes the part where the two leads sing a duet. In this case, that would be now.

"_A few minutes ago I met you_

_But I know that this feeling is right_

_So forget the reprise, I can see in your eyes_

_That we both want to go all night._"

"_Is it a girl though?_" Bankotsu pondered, via song of course.

"_Is he gay too_?" Jakotsu questioned via the song as well.__

A small musical interlude plays while the two have stagehands run out water because they've been singing their thoughts too much. Then, they finish off the last verse together.

"_I don't what that it is about them_

_But it seems to be romance_

_Are they truly the one, in my heart they have won,  _

_Then again, all we've done is dance._

_Then again…all we have done is dance."_

As a background music version of the song continued to play, the King and Queen came over, switching off partners with the main two.

"I do hope that my son is behaving himself," Suikotsu said, as he danced with Jakotsu.

"Oh yes, your majesty. He's a perfect gentleman." 

"A just like his father, then?" The King said with a smirk.

Jakotsu laughed, "Why yes, your majesty."

"He's clearly smitten with you. It was as if you appeared here by magic." Suikotsu continued.

"Well actually… well, let's just say everything about this night has been magical." The black-haired figure replied.

Nearby, the Prince danced with the Queen. 

"What's he saying to her?" He muttered.

"What difference does it make? You said you wouldn't find anyone." Kikyou retorted.

"No actually, I'm just not to fond of dancing like this because of the alt-pairings involved." Bankotsu admitted.

Kikyou walked over and pulled Jakotsu a bit away, whispering, "Do we know your parents, dear?"

"Er…I don't think so." He looked about, noting a certain blonde-wigged, red-dressed, hooker-want-a-be glaring at them.

"Well, you must introduce us. Where are they?" The Queen continued.

"My father…he's uh…"

"Yes?" Kikyou waited expectantly.

"My mother is um… would you excuse me?" Jakotsu said, pulling away and heading out towards the garden.

Seeing the 'Princess' break off, Bankotsu stormed over and demanded an explanation from his parents, "What did you say to her?"

"I just…" The Queen began; only to see that the Prince had already ran off after the 'girl'.

"Things should work out, don't you think?" Suikotsu asked, walking up behind Kikyou.

"I hope so, or we'll be stuck in this fairytale universe until there's a happy ending."

Renkotsu had tried to catch a better glimpse of the mystery Princess, and when he turned to see her run past, had tripped over Mukotsu, almost loosing his wig in the process.

"Who's that, dear?" Kikyou inquired, seeing the two forms on the floor.

"Mukotsu and some badly dressed ugly woman." Suikotsu replied.

"Oh." She said, walking beside the King back to their chairs.

Outside of the ballroom hall, Bankotsu had just barely caught the wrist of the fleeing 'Princess' as 'she' ran towards the garden.

"Please, don't go." 

"Your highness…" Jakotsu said, slightly shocked that he had even followed him.

"Look I don't know what they said to you, but I'm sorry." The Prince said, pulling 'her' back towards him.

"I know but…" The taller figure began to protest, until he felt the hand on his cheek, "Your highness?" He questioned.

"Please stay…" Bankotsu looked at him, his eyes pleading, then he leaned in and kissed Jakotsu briefly, turning away and blushing afterwards.

"I'll stay. For you." Jakotsu replied with a smile, interlocking his fingers with the braided man's as they walked off into the garden.

-------------------------------------------

Preview for Act VI-

Like all good fairytales, love is beginning to surface…but the stepfamily is out to sabotage it and if the Prince finds out Jakotsu's really a guy, will things still go as planned?


	6. Act VI

Author's Notes: Okay more chaos and musical numbers and a bit of an original scene concept in the middle with the "step-mother"

As always, please read and review ^^

Songs Used: Stepsisters' Lament (R&H)

                     Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful (R&H)

---------------------------------------

--Act VI--

Back inside the palace, Renkotsu picked himself up off the ballroom floor and stormed over to where his two sons in drag stood. 

"Ginkotsu, Kyoukotsu- did you see who that was?"

Shaking their heads in the negative, the step-father gave them a shove towards the doors, "Then go find out. I'm going to keep seeing if I can get on the good side of the King and Queen- you get that Prince to choose one of you or," He paused, drawing a line across his throat indicating the fate that awaited them if they failed.

Nodding in understanding, the two began to stumble and trip their way towards the garden, seeking out the mysterious 'girl'.

Outside, the Prince shot nervous glances up at the 'Princess' as they entered the beautiful gardens through the rose-trellis arch. He paused, pulling his hand free and walking over to small fountain looking down at his reflection in the rippled water. Jakotsu started to follow when one of his sleeves slid down. Panicking for a moment that the Prince had seen, he quickly pulled it back up before going over and standing beside Bankotsu.

From some nearby bushes, Ginkotsu and Kyoukotsu looked on, tugging at their not-so tasteful dresses and muttering to each other.

"That's a guy!" Ginkotsu noted, pointing to the 'Princess.'

"It is?" Kyoukotsu asked.

"Did you not see his flat chest?"

The teal-haired man scratched his head, "You know, she does look kinda familiar…"

"Yesh, she does…"

Kyoukotsu continued, "Well if she had her hair pulled up in a loop and was wearing a plain peasant shirt and pants…she'd look just like…" He paused.

"Like who?" Ginkotsu asked nudging him.

"I'm not sure… let me keep thinking."

The red-haired man spoke up then, "If it is a guy, Renkotsu's not going to be happy. We should probably try and do something."

"Like what kind of something?" The taller of the two asked.

"Yesh, I don't know- hey maybe if the Prince sees that she's actually a he he'll pick one of us instead."

"But um…" Kyoukotsu stopping thinking a moment then finished his sentence, "aren't we guys too?"

Ginkotsu sighed, "Well he doesn't have to know that. We have to try it or Renkotsu's going to be…"

"Very very bitchy…" He finished.

"Yeah…."

"Hey Ginkotsu…"

"What?"

"I feel this strange bubbling inside me…" Kyoukotsu whispered, holding his stomach.

"You probably ate too much," He reasoned.

"No, I just feel like I need to burst into song or a greater power will make me."

Ginkotsu blinked, "A greater power? Like what?"

Kyoukotsu thought, and thought, then answered, "I think it's called a 'Director'"

Said Director glared from the sidelines as the orchestra continued vamping the intro to the musical number over and over as the two characters kept missing their cue.

"Oh, well I guess we should sing something then."

"Okay, here goes," Kyoukotsu said beginning into the song,

"_How could a guy think that that's a her_

_His muscles ought to tell all_

_And if Renkotsu knows that this occurred_

_We will no longer be_."

Ginkotsu picked up the next verse as the two quietly snuck behind the Prince and 'Princess' seeing that they were walking further into the gardens,

"_He's a sly, seductive, temptress,_

_And the Prince is unaware_

_If we don't change things on the double_

_We will have to get health care_!"

Stumbling over each other as they made they're way out from the bushes, they sang the next part in unison

"_Oh oh,_

_How could a guy think that that's a her_

_He must be blind or something_

_And if Renkotsu knows that this occurred_

_We might as well be dead_."

As they peeked around the edge of tree, they alternated versions, Kyoukotsu starting off first,  

"_I guess he is prettier than most_."

"_But it's not like that compensates for gender_."

"_You know on the honeymoon they'll find._"

"_That he's just a really big pretender_."

Kyoukotsu leaned around the fountain edge,

"_We've got to get the Prince to fall for us_."

Ginkotsu sang, following suit, 

"_Or we'll be accused of being lazy_."

"_And if he chooses him for a bride_"

"_I'm sure that Renkotsu will go crazy_."

Standing up on the ledge of the fountain, they both leaned around the ornate clay sculpture in the center as they both sang the final part,

"_Oh how could a guy think that that's a her_

_It's not really that convincing_

_And if Renkotsu knows that this occurred_

_We might as well be dead._

_We've got to show that it's a man_

_In whatever way we can_

_Or that's the end of our great plan_!"

As the last note was hit, the two large forms toppled forward into the fountain, sending water spraying everywhere.

-------------------------------------------------------

Inside, Renkotsu wasn't having any luck at getting close to the King and Queen and if he didn't know better, he would have sworn they were purposely trying to avoid him.

Then again, given how he looked in that red-hooker dress and blonde wig, no one would blame them for doing so.

Figuring that it was worth a try, the evil step-father leaned over to the servant from before, "I do hate to bother you again, but I just heard an awful rumor about that mysterious Princess."

Kouga blinked, "What's so bad about her?"

Renkotsu looked about, and then whispered to him, "I heard that she's been disowned by her family and that she's just trying to get the Prince to marry her so she'll have a real royal title again."

"That's horrible!" He exclaimed, quickly being shushed by Renkotsu.

"I mean, I don't mind if the Prince doesn't choose my daughters," He lied craftily, "But how I would hate to see the poor young Prince get his heart broken by a hussy like that."

Nodding the servant turned towards where the King and Queen were, looking as serious as one can while in this silly story, "Thank you for letting me know this, I will make sure that their majesties are told immediately."

"Oh, just trying to help, that's all." Renkotsu said sweetly, hiding an evil smirk until Kouga turned his back.

Walking with determination, Kouga approached the thrones and bowed, "Your majesties, I have overheard a rumor going about that I thought you might want to know of."

"Oh? What's that?" Suikotsu inquired, looking up from his conversation with the Queen.

Explaining what he could remember of that which Renkotsu told him, Kouga set the stage unknowingly for the evil step-father's plans.

"Well, she was hesitant to speak of her family…" Kikyou mumbled.

"Ah, rumors are just rumors. I'm sure some jealous bitch just started it up so we'd go break them up and make Bankotsu marry someone else. I mean, the girl did compliment me, so she can't be that bad." The King said with a laugh.

The Queen frowned, "Whether or not someone likes you isn't grounds for innocence."

Suikotsu offered a smile, "Come on now, Dear- can't we trust our son to make the right decision in this matter? If Bankotsu's been so picky about girls before I don't think some trickster like what the rumor says would be able to please him either. There's just something different about this one."

"I suppose you're right, Suikotsu. This is Bankotsu's decision- but if she does turn out to be a hussy like that, I wouldn't hesitate to find our son another bride." Kikyou replied looking over to her husband.

"Um…should I do anything about this, your majesties?" Kouga spoke up.

The King replied, "Not yet. If a problem arises, we shall attend to it then."

"Uh…okay…" The servant said, returning to his post.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the gardens, Bankotsu walked beside the 'Princess,' finally bringing himself to speak.

"I'm still sorry if my parents said anything to upset you earlier."

Jakotsu turned and smiled, "Oh no- they're wonderful compared to my family."

"I want to meet your family," Bankotsu said with a smile in return.

"No. You don't," He firmly replied.

The Prince blinked, "Why…not?"

Sighing, Jakotsu replied, "Well, let's just say that they didn't want me to come here tonight."

"I'm glad you did," Bankotsu said, pausing then looking off towards the palace, "To tell you the truth, I almost didn't come myself."

"How could the Prince not show up at his own ball?" The 'Princess' asked confused.

"Don't you think it's silly? All these people fighting over who gets to marry me. I feel like some prize they're trying to rope in." Jakotsu laughed, and Bankotsu continued, "Go ahead and laugh. But I'm serious. If I have to be stuck with someone the rest of my life…well, she's got to be…"

"Well, they should be attractive…and a devoted companion to serve you for the rest of your life." The taller figure spoke up.

"I have servants that can do that. What I really want… is someone I can talk to. Someone I can relate with. You know what I wish? I wish that…" Bankotsu began, but he was cut off.

"You know what the problem with most people is? They sit around wishing for something to happen, but never try to do anything about it." Jakotsu said, thinking back on the times he'd tried to find a way out of Renkotsu's control over his life.

After a moment of silence, the Prince replied, "You're right. Can I…ask you something?"

Jakotsu nodded.

"Do you think it's possible to meet someone and know in an instant that she's the one?" Bankotsu asked, looking down and blushing slightly. 

Smiling, the mysterious 'Princess' replied, "It's very possible. I mean, I think that most fairytales and trashy romance novels are based on that concept."

"I feel strange. Like I'm not myself… or maybe, it's just with you, I am myself. Not the self I have to be around the Palace but my real self…" The Prince paused, looking over to the taller figure, "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"Actually- you're making perfect sense to me. That's what's so scary."

"Scary…and confusing… and wonderful all at the same time…" 

Jakotsu sighed, "We have to sing again now don't we?"

Bankotsu frowned a bit, "That's what we get for being cast in the lead roles I suppose."

"Okay, you're first then."

The braided-man nodded and began,

"_Do I feel like this about you_

_Because the storyline, makes it so._

_Is my longing for you just loneliness_

_Or is my loneliness just a plot point._

_Is this romance because it's a fairytale_

_Or it is a fairytale, because the romance._

_Are we intended to be involved like this?_

_Or am I just doing what the plot insists._" 

"Maybe you're imagining me, or maybe we're just caught up in some crazed person's idea for a parody." Jakotsu said before singing the second verse,

"_Am I hoping that this works out somehow_

_Because if it doesn't now, I won't get some._

Do I want you because you're wonderful 

_Or are you wonderful, because I want you?_"

And, if you hadn't guessed it already, they sing the last verse together,

"_Are we intended to be involved like this?_

_Or are we just doing what the plot…insists._"

And before the scene closes, we are treated to a typical mushy romance scene.

"Your highness, may I…" Jakotsu questioned, gently reaching towards him.

"Um…well…I suppose," Bankotsu replied blushing, not watching where he was walking as he moved forward and tripping on a rock; falling forward towards Jakotsu.

Landing ontop of the 'Princess', the young Prince sat up, and bit his lip, "I'm sorry I…" He paused then, looking down at the one pinned beneath him.

The sleeve of the blue dress had slid down, revealing the _flat_ chest of Jakotsu.

"You're a…guy…" Bankotsu managed to stammer, his eyes wide, and the mushy romance was kind of/sort of…well ruined for the moment, leaving the act closing on a rather… cliff-hangerish note.

--------------------------------------

Preview for Act VII-

The Prince has discovered the secret of the "mysterious Princess" and this story has to have a happy ending somehow… so how will things work out?


	7. Act VII

Author's Notes: First of all, let me say that some of over sappy-ness I blame on the fact that this is a fairytale spoof and fairytales are overly sappy. Secondly, the bee's rock- hail them.

As always- read and review please ^^

Songs used: 1- So This is Love (Disney)

---------------------------------------------

**--Act VII--**

In such a state of shock that he couldn't bring himself to move, Bankotsu just stared down at the one pinned beneath him.

Turning his head to the side, Jakotsu bit his lip and replied, "I'm sorry… I lied."

The Prince remained where he was, finally bringing himself to speak, "I kissed…a guy…" He ran a hand down his face, "Damn, Father was right…"

Opening his mouth to once again apologize, the mysterious 'princess' was cut off as Bankotsu continued. 

"This is just too weird…the only person in the entire world I love is another man." He blinked at the words coming from his mouth, and then blushed. 

The two went quiet for a bit, before Bankotsu reached out, pulled up Jakotsu's sleeve and climbed off him. Looking away, he held a hand down for him, "Let me…help you up."

Tentatively, Jakotsu reached up and took the hand, finally standing once again beside the Prince. He was about to pull his hand away, when Bankotsu tightened his grip on it.

"Your Highness?" He questioned.

"Is it okay?" Bankotsu muttered.

"Okay?" 

"That I… feel like that about you. Is it okay?" He explained, his head down and bangs hiding his face.

Jakotsu gently reached over, and turned Bankotsu to where he faced him. His youthful eyes were wide with confusion and emotion as the taller man slowly caressed his cheek.

"It would be an honor, your highness, for you to feel that way about me." He said pulling his hand back away.

"Bankotsu." The soft voice said, as he turned his face away again.

"Excuse me?" Jakotsu questioned, barely hearing the soft mutter.

The Prince took a deep breath and continued, "Please, call me Bankotsu."

Jakotsu nodded in reply, and they were once again left in silence.

Finally, the Prince spoke up, "We have to sing yet another love song don't we?"

"Yeah, or the orchestra won't stop vamping the intro."

"Once this is over, I swear, I'm never singing again." 

"Good, your vocal chords might be strained after the honeymoon anyways." Jakotsu replied, a hopeful smirk on his face.

Bankotsu blanched, "Hon…honeymoon?!"

"Well something has to constitute the 'Happily Ever After,'" He explained.

Blushing, the braided-man was about to retort, when he caught the glare coming from the director, and rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll sing the song…but you're supposed to start," He remarked, looking to Jakotsu.

Nodding, the taller man began,

"_So this is love, Mmm mmm_

_So this is love,_

_So this is what romance is_

_We kissed and so, Mmm mmm_

_So now you know…_"

"_And now I know…_" Bankotsu echoed.

Then, being as it's a love song- yes, that's right, they sing the next part together.

"_Why girls weren't something I liked._"

Then, Bankotsu began the next verse,

"_I've found someone, Mmm mmm_

_Someone for me,_

_And now my heart has been set free._"

And once again, duet-time,

"_So this is the feeling that, I've been long for_

_Mmm, mmm_

_Mmm, mmm_

_So this, is, love._"

The song ended and the two continued to stare longingly into each other's eyes, because for some reason, inspecting the pupils of another person is extremely romantic.

After a few minutes, Jakotsu pulled his hand free and before Bankotsu could inquire as to why, he'd wrapped his arms around the young Prince from behind, whispering into his ear softly, "I know it's confusing the first time you fall for another. But it's okay, I understand. You can be nervous, unsure, whatever…and it's perfectly okay. As long as your feelings deep down are genuine, I'm sure everything will be just fine."

Bankotsu turned to look up at the one behind him, "Thank you…" He said softly. He continued to move until he was facing him, then hesitantly, he reached out and cradled Jakotsu's face in his hand. Taking a deep breath, and a blush etched on his face, the young Prince shyly spoke, "I…I don't know what it is about you, but… you make me feel different, you make me feel like a normal person instead of treating me like a Prince. It's like… you know what it's like to be trapped in your own home, to be desiring nothing but to break free from the routine, you…somehow understand me."

Jakotsu smiled and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on the young Prince's forehead- then looking into his eyes to assure that he wasn't pushing things, he moved down and captured Bankotsu's lips with his own.

The Prince tensed at first, eyes shooting open, then he relaxed and began to return the kiss.

Feeling the young man's body reacting to his touch, Jakotsu dared go a bit further, and slipped his hand into the Prince's jacket, sliding it off his shoulders. 

The stiffened cloth fell to ground as the braided-man clutched at the glittery fabric of the blue dress.

Meanwhile the King and Queen, curious as to what was causing the Prince to be so long out in the garden with the mysterious 'princess,' had just peered out the door.

"I think it's safe to say he likes her…" Suikotsu said proudly.

Once again, the blue sleeve fell off Jakotsu's shoulder, and the Queen noted it, "Dear, are we sure that's a 'she'?"

The King blinked, and replied, "I never knew a man could make a dress look that good." His remark earning a smack to the back of his head from his wife. "What?"

"You're married to a woman, might I remind you."

"I was just saying…." He began to explain, when she hushed him.

"Shh, they're talking." Kikyou muttered.

Arms wrapped around the taller man's frame, and head resting on his chest, Bankotsu brought himself to speak. "I know this is silly, but… I just realized I don't know your real name."

Jakotsu laughed a bit, "It's…."

But before the name could be said, you guessed it, the clock struck midnight.

Pushing Bankotsu slightly away, Jakotsu opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. He turned and ran, the Prince standing in shock for a few moments before chasing after him.

Heading down the main staircase, the two guards blinked to attention as Jakotsu rushed past.

"Uh, hey- you lost your shoe!" Ginta called out.

Not having the time to stop, the young man kept running unsure of what would happen if someone found out his real identity.

"I don't think she heard you, Ginta." Hakkaku replied.

Breathlessly rushing out onto the steps, Bankotsu looked off after the figure as Jakotsu disappeared into the night.

"Oh, your highness, did you say something wrong to her?" The one guard inquired.

"Hakkaku, don't ask him that!" The other whispered to his companion.

"All I did was ask his name…."

"His?!" The two guards blanched.

Bankotsu frowned and blushed, "Yeah, it was a guy."

Ginta's mind processed this, offering him an interesting mental image of Bankotsu and Jakotsu in a rather compromising situation in the royal bathroom's shower. As his mind played out the scene, the mysterious man that had just ran off had pinned the Prince against the wall, and was seductively whispering, "_Don't worry, I'll do much more than wash your back, your highness…_"

Shaking the image from his head, he decided to change the subject, "If it helps…she…err, he dropped his shoe."

Bending down, the young Prince gently lifted up the glass sandal and looked off wistfully in the direction the mysterious man had disappeared in.

The King and Queen appeared behind him on the stairs.

"Bankotsu, what happened?" Suikotsu questioned.

"I… I don't know… " He sighed, then turning, continued, "But…I know one thing Father."

"And that would be?"

"You were right… I think I am…well… err… that 'Princess' was another…another guy…" He muttered.

Placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, the King spoke, "Well, we won't exactly get any heirs that way, but at least you're happy son."

"Confused is more like it." Bankotsu replied.

"Well, we need to convert that confusion to sappy romantic longing fast, this story's getting near the end," Kikyou added, walking over.

Sighing the Prince muttered, "Okay, so deep down I can't live without him so we must search the kingdom far and wide for the one who's foot fits this glass sandal… Does that work?"

Suikotsu pondered it for a moment, "Well, you could be more enthusiastic you know. I mean, for all we know the young man was hit by a stray carriage and died before he got home, so you've lost him forever and…" He paused as the Queen's hand hit the back of his head, "What?"

"You made him cry. Are you happy now?"

Looking over at Bankotsu, they noted the tears welling in his eyes, "He's not dead right? This is a fairytale, it has to end happily, right?"

"Well, the original Little Mermaid was actually very depressing and Ariel ended up dying while the Prince married another girl…" The King replied.

Clutching at his Father's suit, he forcefully demanded, "This story has a happy ending right?!"

Gulping, Suikotsu placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "I believe so, but just in case, let's try being a little more open with your emotions so all the Shounen-ai fangirls can get their fix."

"All right, fine…" Bankotsu muttered.

"Come on inside son, we'll have Mukotsu send everyone home and we can talk things over," Kikyou remarked, turning towards the palace entrance.

"And you can tell us about all the juicy details…" Suikotsu added.

"De...details?!" The young Prince blanched.

"Of course son, we want to know everything," The King said with a smile.

Bankotsu frowned and muttered to himself, and Kikyou just shook her head and followed them up the stairs.

As the royal family made their way inside, two large figures in dresses looked on. Having seen the entire incident from nearby as their dresses drip-dried from falling in the fountain, the two step-brothers went to inform Renkotsu of the latest events.

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Jakotsu continued running, even though his beautiful dress had changed back into the tattered one and his carriage had long ago turned back as well. The bees were flying along side him as he made his way through the sleeping village towards his home.

"Buzz buzz buzz," One bee 'spoke up' causing Jakotsu to pause and look down.

There upon one of his feet remained one of the two glass sandals. He stopped and reached down, pulling it off and cradling it in his hands, "It's still here. Just one shoe…"

"Buzz buzz buzz?" The second bee inquired.

"Where's the other? Oh, I think it fell off as I was running out." Jakotsu said with a sigh.

"Buzz buzz?"

"Yeah, I kind of lost track of time, so when the clock started chiming midnight, I ran."

"Buzz buzz buzz. Buzz buzz?" The third bee butted in.

"How'd it go? Well, I was about to get down his pants when the damn clock chimed."

"Buzz buzz." The first bee said flatly.

"Oh, you meant the whole night, not just my romantic endeavors. Well, I met with the Prince."

"Buzz Buzz?" The second questioned, excitedly.

"Yeah, it was the same guy. I don't think he recognized me from the marketplace though. Then again, it wasn't until half way through the night that he accidentally found out I was a guy."

"Buzz buzz?!" All the bees exclaimed.

"Yeah, he did."

"Buzz buzz buzz?"

"Buzz buzz?"

"Buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz?" They berated him with questions.

"Yeah, he was freaked out at first. We'd actually already kissed before then, so I think it shocked him… but then…." He paused, letting them hang off each and every word.

"Buzz buzz?" They nudged Jakotsu on.

"Then, he said he couldn't believe the only person in the world he loved was a guy. He…He loves me, and although he seems a bit confused still, he didn't mind that I was a guy."

"Buzz buzz! Buzz buzz buzz buzz!" They cheered.

"It'd be great but… I can't ever see him again…" Jakotsu sighed, the reality of the situation sinking in.

"Buzz?"

"I ran out on him and he thinks I'm some royal that's just got a fetish for dressing up in dresses to win over a sexy guy's heart. If he found out I was just some commoner… he'd never accept me."

"Buzz buzz buzz," The first bee reprimanded him as he opened the door to his home.

Jakotsu paused, halfway in the doorway, "What do you mean he wouldn't care?"

"Buzz buzz buzz buzz, buzz buzz buzz buzz."

"You think so? I mean- you're right… he was able to look past my gender even after I lied about that, so maybe…. Just maybe my social status won't be a problem either."

"Buzz buzz buzz buzz!"

"But I still have to deal with Renkotsu…."

"Buzz…"

Yawning Jakotsu went in and began to close the door, saying one last thing to his animal friends, "Don't worry. I haven't given up hope yet… I'm sure the fact I accidentally dropped my sandal will somehow come in handy and everything will work out to a nice happy ending. Good night my friends."

"Buzz buzz, buzz buzz buzz." They replied, before flying over and resting in the nearby garden.

As Jakotsu made his way up the stairs, he paused and touched a finger to his lips, "No… I won't give up hope on this…it's more than just a physical attraction this time… I really do care for that man, and I can only wish that he can feel that way about me too."

---------------------------------------------------

Preview for Act VIII-

The Prince begins his search for the mysterious man he's fallen in love with, Jakotsu's determined to run away from home and tell the Prince the truth, and Renkotsu's out to sabotage it all in hopes that him and his sons can marry into the royal family. Find out what happens, next time ^^


	8. Act VIII

Author's Notes: Wai, I'm so behind on writing because I'm getting ready for a convention this weekend. Expect a better update of all my works then ^^ Until that time though, do enjoy this chapter.

Songs used: "Lovely Night" (R&H)

-------------------------

Act VIII-

The attendees to the ball were quickly dismissed from the palace, leaving the Prince and his family in peace while he continued to come to grip with all that had happened.

Meanwhile, back at the quiet home on the hilltop, Jakotsu quickly hid the remaining glass sandal, changed back into his plain shirt and pants and purposely rubbed a little of the ash from the fireplace onto his face so that Renkotsu wouldn't suspect anything.

Sitting at the kitchen table, he couldn't help but smile to himself as he reflected on his night with the Prince. 

"I sure hope I didn't dream all of that, or I'm going to be incredibly pissed off when I wake up," He muttered while tracing an idle finger across his lips. With a sigh he added, "Plus knowing that damned Renkotsu, I won't even get time to take a cold shower before he starts yelling at me."

And speaking of said step-father, it was about then that the light rapping on the door alerted Jakotsu that the three were home.

With a sigh, he rose and walked to the door. 

"Well it took you long enough," Renkotsu snapped, pulling off the blonde wig and tossing it into Jakotsu's hands. 

"So how was it?" He asked, trying to sound interested even though he already knew the true details.

"Oh just wonderful- everyone was there you know. Well, everyone who's anyone," Renkotsu replied with a casual wave of his hand.

Jakotsu nodded, then with an inward smirk, decided to press his luck, "Oh so you knew everyone there I assume?"

"Well, all except some hussy of a Princess who I heard was actually a man. Right boys?"

Half-de-wigged and attempting to find a way out of the dresses they were stuck in, the two boys froze and nodded, still not having made the connection between the 'Princess' and the plainly attired young man standing in the room with them.

"Yeah, her chest was too flat to be a girl's," Kyoukotsu explained.

"Yesh, it had to be a guy. That's why Renkotsu is so upset..." Ginkotsu began, only to quickly silence himself.

"Upset? Now now, why would I be upset? I mean, it's clear that that idiotic excuse for a Prince was utterly...charmed by you two boys in your dresses and so, he'll certainly choose one of you." The step-father stated with a forced smile in Jakotsu's direction, "I mean, how could that stupid boy not fall for our plan?"

"He's not a stupid idiot." Jakotsu muttered, trying not to let on too much.

"Excuse me?" Renkotsu questioned.

"I was taught by Father that you weren't to disrespect his Highness by such words, that's all," The young man replied, trying to hide the inner desire to strangle his step-father for insulting Bankotsu like that.

"Won't matter when he's dead, now will it?" The icy voice retorted.

"Like you'll get away with it."

"If you try and stop me, then I'll just get rid of you too and you know that. So if you value your pathetic life you'll keep quiet, got that?"

"Understood," Jakotsu said quietly.

Looking suspiciously at him, Renkotsu frowned, "And what have you been doing all evening?"

"Just thinking about what it would have been like to go to the ball," He said with a shrug.

"He couldn't possibly know what it was like there, could he?" Kyoukotsu questioned Ginkotsu.

"So...what was it like Jakotsu?" The red-haired step-brother asked.

"What was it like? Well... I bet there's a large staircase that leads down to the ballroom, and there's music playing and candles all around."

The three members of the step-family looked to each other with a questioning glance before beginning to sing:

"_It looks that way..._" Ginkotsu sang first.

"_The way you say..._" Kyoukotsu followed.

"He talks as if he knows," Renkotsu spoke, because picturing him singing while still in that red-hooker dress might cause some health problems for the people enjoying this story.

And so we don't have to think about that mental image any further, Jakotsu will take over the singing now:

"_I do not know if it is so_

I merely just suppose…

I suppose that when you walk into the ballroom

That all the dancers seem to be gliding on thin air

Then you're suddenly confronted by his highness

And you're frozen where you stand upon the stair

You're afraid he'll hear how fast your heart is beating

Or notice how very flat your chest is as well

So you begin to feel the urge to start retreating

When you feel something more than the music… start to swell.."

Pausing in his mock dance about the room, Jakotsu excitedly spoke to the two step-brothers,"And while you're dancing with him, you can't help but notice that despite his height, he's got strong arms."

"That's right… he did," Ginkotsu said after a moment thinking on it.

"And you begin to wonder how his slightly shorter height might have its advantages…"

"You're right, you do…" Kyoukotsu remarked, thinking on how the height might help him get food and not mimicking the more perverse thoughts of Jakotsu.

"And then, for those few minutes- you feel like you're the only two people in the entire world…or something equally mushy like that…" Jakotsu said wistfully, before breaking into song once again,

"_A lovely night, a lovely night_

A night that's been ripped from a fantasy

You meet, the prince

That well built prince

And want to see if his sword's all it's said to be

Out in the waning moonlight, stars shine above you

As you ask him, "Can I show you how I love you?"

You cannot stay, 

You flee away

But on your lips, 

He left a kiss

The taste of him you can't resist

Lovely, Lovely night."

And not knowing the half of the implications interlaced in Jakotsu's lyrics, the two step-brothers became caught up in it all, and stepped in to sing their variant on it.

"_A lovely night.._" Ginkotsu began.

"_How lovely,_" Kyoukotsu echoed.

"_A lovely night...._"

"_How lovely..._"

"_A night that's been ripped from a fantasy, _" Ginkotsu sang, attempting to dip-Kyoukotsu in the fake dance, and only dropping him instead.

"How lovely." He muttered flatly as he stood back up.

Then the two began to sing half a line each:

"_You meet..._"

"..._the prince.._."

"_That well--_"

"...-_built prince.._"

"_And want to see if his sword's all it's said to be._" They sang together, before going back to waltzing around the living room together and echoing verses.

"_Out in the waning moonlight..._"

"..._ stars shine above you.._"

"_As you ask him.._"

"..._"Can I show you how I love you?"_" Kyoukotsu finished with a belch. 

Jakotsu joined in the chaos then,

__

"You cannot stay, you flee away..."

"_But on your lips, he left a kiss_..." Ginkotsu and Kyoukotsu sang back.

"_The taste of him I can't resist.._" Jakotsu sang, not realizing that he'd slipped and inadvertently said 'I,' but... Renkotsu had.

The three boys lined up on the stairs as they finished off the song

Jakotsu first, 

"_Lovely..._"

Then Ginkotsu, 

"_Lovely..._"

And then Kyoukotsu,

"_Lovely..._"

And for the ending, they all bowed as they sang the last line,

"_Lovely night!_"

Upon seeing Jakotsu bow forward, along with his slip-up in the line earlier...Renkotsu finally pieced together why the few fleeting glances of the Princess made him notice something familiar.

"Rubbish!" He snapped, causing the three boys to jump a bit at the outburst, "Worst nonsense I've ever seen."

"But Father..." Ginkotsu began.

"Silence! To bed. Both of you."

The two step-brothers began to climb the stairs towards their room, "And as for you- Jakotsu."

"Yes?"

"The thought of you dancing with the Prince.... well it's just preposterous!"

"Why?" Jakotsu dared.

"Because... You're common. Sure you can wash your face and put on some clean clothes, but you're still common. Even if that Prince liked a commoner, there's no way the King and Queen would allow it.... it's just.... laughable. Now clean up this house... It's a mess." Renkotsu finished, storming up the staircase.

Watching as he could feel a tear began to form in the corner of his eye, Jakotsu turned hastily and fled towards the kitchen. The words eating at his prior in-securities about the relationship and his social status.

-----------------------------

In the palace, Bankotsu sat with his cheek resting on his propped up hand; a heavy sigh escaped his lips yet again.

"Your Highness, you really must sleep," Mukotsu pleaded with him.

"I can't help it Mukotsu, I can't stop thinking about him, about the way- he touched me, kissed me, held me...What if...what if we can't find him?" 

Resting a reassuring hand on the Prince's shoulder, Mukotsu replied, "Now now, it's a fairytale, it's bound to end happily. Plus, you're increasing the love-lorn angst, so that'll please the readers."

"I want some sake..." He muttered, slouching down in the chair.

Nodding and headed for the doorway, the personal servant offered a slight smile, "Just hang in there, I'm certain that love will find a way."

Rubbing his temples at the romantic overdose, Bankotsu rose and went to look out the window wistfully.

.... I said "wistfully."

"Fine fine, I'm being wistful. Damn this romantic shit is annoying!" Bankotsu retorted, before finally achieving a truly wistful gaze out the window.

Looking up at the stars that dotted the sky, he noted one blazing trail of light indicating a falling star and he...

"And he wished upon it for some mushy romantic wish...oy, this is so predictable," The braided-man sighed.

Since the Prince wasn't pleased with the script, I'll let him wish for whatever he wants on the star, but if the man he fell in love with dies because of it, I take no responsibility.

Face paling, Bankotsu hastily wished on the falling star, "Oh star that falls from the sky, please return him to me safely. My only wish is to be with him once again, no matter the price- I just want him beside me."

The wish having been made, he turned and gently lifted the glass sandal into his hands, "If only I could find him again..."

---------------------------------------

Somewhere else, another love-lorn soul was looking up at the same sky. Standing outside in the garden behind their home, Jakotsu saw the same falling star, and wished silently to himself the very same thing that Bankotsu had said aloud.

Then with a sigh, he spoke aloud, "Bankotsu, I know it seems like everything is against us. But I'll find someway to get back to you. Tomorrow night, I'll come to you- somehow... I'll get away from here and find you. I can't stand this...not knowing anymore. And if your parents won't let you, then we can run away together- you didn't like the palace that much anyways, and I'll be happy no matter where we are as long as we're together." 

Jakotsu paused, "Okay, now this is getting ridiculously sappy..."

And since, we haven't had any reprises of songs in awhile, lets stick one here.

"Sure, change the subject..."

And then Jakotsu sang a reprise to the earlier song, but this time with more heartfelt emotion in hopes that the narrator decides not to take out the happy ending.

Glaring at the orchestra to hurry up and play the intro, the black-haired man quickly burst into song, full of emotion,

"_My dream came true..._

I found love...in you

And on my lips

you left a kiss

And I hope

It won't end like this

Lovely....Lovely night."

He sighed to himself yet again, " I wish I could be with him...forever, but wishing never gets me anywhere," Looking back towards the house he added, "It's not like it's gotten me away from them..."

"Damnit Sesshoumaru! I'll kill you for this!" The sharp voice broke Jakotsu's thoughts as he noticed the bound, yet obviously un-gagged form of his "Fairy Godmother" being unceremoniously pushed out from the bushes.

Smirking to himself upon noting the ropes that held InuYasha, Jakotsu sauntered over.

"Well perhaps you can satisfy my heart's desire. You do grant wishes after all."

Golden eyes widened in terror as he gave a frantic look towards the bushes where the sophisticated light crunching of popcorn was heard.

"Sesshoumaru! He's going to..." InuYasha paused noting Jakotsu kneeling at his side.

"Oh dear, it seems the ropes are chaffing so your wrists are bleeding a bit... And I do have this strange affection for pain," The dark-haired man whispered, voice tainted with lust.

"If I'm the freaking Fairy Whatever, why in the hell can't I wish myself out of this STUPID situation!" He angrily pleaded with whoever might hear him.

After a few crunches of popcorn, a calm voice replied, "Because you are an idiot."

"I am about to be...yeah... and I can't even wish myself out of it! Why the hell aren't you helping me!"

Silence came as Jakotsu pried the magical wand from InuYasha's hands, "Well well, what do we have here?" He asked with a smirk.

"Keh! This is so beyond stupid! Someone get me out of here now!"

"You're the one that won't grant his wish." Sesshoumaru said calmly from his viewing place.

Seeing that Jakotsu was about to straddle his hips, InuYasha quickly stammered out, "You can have him. I'll grant your stupid wish to be with the Prince guy and all that crap- Just get off me!"

Pausing, Jakotsu frowned, "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

InuYasha grimaced, not knowing what to say, until a large spiral of papers was tossed from the bushes and landed on his face, "What in the..."

"Read the last line on the last page," Sesshoumaru instructed.

"I apologize to Rogers and Hammerstein, Disney and Rumiko Takahashi for writing this..."

"Not the 'Author's Notes.' The last line of the narration," The elder brother corrected.

InuYasha frowned, then found the other line, "And Jakotsu and Bankotsu lived happily ever after- the end."

Jakotsu blinked and pulled the script off InuYasha's face, "Really?!"

"Yeah, see...it says so. Now- get off me or I'm undoing the wish and making you live in poverty all alone, so there! Keh!" 

After pondering on his choices for a few moments, the dark-haired man finally removed himself from atop his Fairy "Godmother" and looked to the wand he still held hostage.

"Well, I suppose living happily ever after with Bankotsu is a better deal. I mean, he has a huge sword and all you have is a sparkly wand," He said with a shrug.

"I didn't ask for the stupid sparkly thing!" InuYasha retorted.

"Okay, so what do I have to do this time for the wish to work?" Jakotsu questioned.

"I don't know- look at the script!" He muttered, beginning to get his hand free from the ropes.

"Hmmm, let's see," Jakotsu said flipping through the pages, "Okay, here were are- act eight... I'm supposed to go back inside and try to escape and run away in the morning."

"Then do that and leave me alone!" InuYasha retorted.

Jakotsu looked thoughtfully to the white-haired boy once again, "Damn, and you were such a cutie too.... oh well, swords beat out wands."

"I didn't want the damn wand!" He yelled in reply, finally freeing his hands from the rope., but Jakotsu was already headed back inside.

"If this wish doesn't work out, I reserve full right to take your ears for payment cutie."

InuYasha blanched, then used his new freedom from the bondage to flee while he had the chance.

--------------------------------

Preview for Act IX-

Well just because the script says it's "happily ever after" doesn't mean that getting there was easy, and who knows, there could be a last minute edit to the script....right?


	9. Act IX

Author's Notes: Wai! Bad author for the delay. Well folks, this is the end. The last act in this crazy crazy tale. I do hope you enjoyed it, and that you'll take the time to check out my profile for my other stories.

That being said: Please read, review and enjoy!

Songs Used:

"Impossible" Reprise (R & H)

----------------------------------------------------

Act IX-

Back at the palace, things were equally chaotic as the royal family prepared their decree.

"Son, should we issue this to just women in hopes that this mystery man will stay in drag or shall we just outright say- 'Any man who was recently wearing glass sandals, please come and try this on.'?" The King questioned as he paced.

Bankotsu frowned, "I doubt we'll get anyone using that second line…"

"Okay then, we should also encourage the masses by saying 'whoever it fits will marry the Prince'…but is 'marry' the correct term when it's two men…" Suikotsu pondered aloud.

Muttering under his breath, the Prince replied, "It depends on what _you_ make legal."

"Oh right! Kikyou dear?"

"Yes?" The Queen asked.

"Are you okay with making it legal for our Son to marry his boyfriend?"

Kikyou shrugged, "Kind of defeats the issue of getting an heir, but if it makes him happy…"

"You know- I am still in the room," Bankotsu grumbled.

Placing a hand on the Prince's shoulder, Suikotsu spoke up, "I agree dear, as long as our Son can live happily ever after- whether his love is male or female should matter not. Perhaps, they can adopt a child—after the honeymoon of course."

"What?!" The Prince flailed as he fell out of his chair.

Suikotsu causally stepped over him, "Mukotsu- take this down."

The short servant quickly scrambled over while grabbing up a scroll and quill. 

After clearing his throat, the King began, "By declaration of the King, from this day forth, marriages- whether between a man and woman, two men or two women, are equally binding and legal unions of love throughout the boundaries of this kingdom."

So it was written, and so it was done- making this kingdom better than most real-life partitions of land.

Managing to pull himself up off the floor, Bankotsu brushed the royal dust off himself and was about to go over and add a short, 'And no this proclamation has nothing to do with the Prince and his current search for the owner of a glass sandal' out of his embarrassment, but the Queen spoke up first.

"Now Suikotsu, we really should attend to the matter of actually finding Bankotsu's lover again."

"Lover?!" He spluttered, tripping over Mukotsu and landing on a heap on the floor with the short servant.

"Yes, we do need to find the owner of that glass sandal to keep this plot moving," The King said, walking past the Prince and servant and going to pick up the sandal he spoke of, "Well, I was thinking if we went about trying it on the foot of all the ladies or men dressed as ladies of the kingdom, we should find the owner."

Bankotsu stood and leveled his father with a glare, "And what if it fits more than one person?"

Blinking at seeing the Prince standing there, he replied, "Oh Son, there you are. I was wondering where you'd gotten too."

"I've been here all…"

"But, it is a fairytale, so that can't happen. It would ruin the outcome of the plot if it fit two people," Suikotsu continued.

"That seems like an awfully ridiculous plan, dear," Kikyou said thoughtfully.

"Why can't I just go look for him?" Bankotsu questioned.

"Nah- no drama in that. Plus, if he wasn't in a dress you might not recognize him."

"Actually Suikotsu, being as this is a fairytale romance, one look into his true love's eyes and Bankotsu would know in an instant that it was the one he loved."

Sighing, the Prince decided that he was going to banish fairytales the second he became King.

"Ah, too true- especially since he had probably met this man before the ball without knowing it."

"That too is quite plausible," Kikyou replied.

"Son, can you think of anyone that you've met before that could possibly have been that young man?"

But when he turned around, Suikotsu discovered that Bankotsu had left the room in his frustration. Or, if you fangirls wish, he left to go wistfully stare out a window and whisper to the wind how much he longed to have Jakotsu back in his arms.

So--- Anyways, seeing that the Prince wasn't there, the King decided that he would take care of things himself.

"Oh well, we'll just have to go back to plan A- Mukotsu, write this proclamation up as well."

Mukotsu scrambled to get another royal scroll and waited for the decree, "Okay, your majesty."

"By order of the Prince…"

"But, your majesty, the Prince isn't here and…" 

"So, we're being loving parents and intervening on his behalf," Kikyou interrupted.

"Exactly, so as I was saying: By the order of the Prince all attendees of the ball are to try on a missing glass sandal that was left behind on the palace steps. Whoever the sandal fits shall be the Prince's betrothed, per minor stipulations."

"Minor stipulations?" Mukotsu questioned.

"It means you have to write it really small at the bottom of the scroll."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Okay then, the stipulations: Person whom the sandal fits must also meet the following requirements before being wed to the Prince. Male, age nineteen to twenty-one, black hair, grayish-black eyes, about 5'7" to 5'10" in height, muscular chest, looks good in a ball gown, snake-fang markings under each eye, and must be able to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that you are the indeed the one the Prince met at the ball last night and produce proof of ownership for said glass sandal." The King stopped and took a deep breath, "And that, is all."

-----------------------------------------

So, the proclamation went forth and since no one ever reads the fine print- lines formed in all the locations the prince was said to be passing by on his search. Everyone in the kingdom hurried about with excitement in hopes that they could fit the slipper- well…most everyone.

"Aren't any of you going?" Shippou asked the group of fellow cameos.

"I'm not into alt-pairings," Kagome said with a shrug, "Plus someone's going to have to cheer InuYasha up after his Fairy God Mother job."

"I agree Kagome. The position of Princess is not worth breaking up the romantic pairings Takahashi has set us up in."

"Oh but Sango, you're already a Princess in my eyes!" Miroku spoke up, giving her backside a slight 'massage.'

A loud slap later, Miroku winced as he nursed his red cheek, "What about a Goddess then?"

"Miroku…" Sango warned.

"Empress?" 

She sighed in defeat as the focus of the plot returned to the main cast.

-------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, having heard of the proclamation, Renkotsu was quickly readying himself and his two sons for the Prince's arrival. Since he was suspicious that Jakotsu might be the mystery man they sought, he had taken the liberty of locking Jakotsu in his room.

But, as with all fairytales, Jakotsu's loyal sidekicks were quickly formulating a plan to help him escape.

"Buzz buzz?"

"Yes, you just get the ladder from the garden and lean it up to my window ledge while I pack my things," The dark-haired man instructed his friends, the bees.

"Buzz- buzz buzz buzz!"

"I know you're just a bunch of bees and the ladder is tall, heavy and has one of those annoying safety latches that likes to jam, but since you're my friends and I'm the main character of this story I'm sure you'll somehow have the strength to get it over here."

"Buzz!" The swarm replied before heading off towards the garden's shed to retrieve the ladder.

Jakotsu smiled, and then returned to packing his things. Slowly his tattered bag was filled with his few belongings, and he finished it off by placing the picture of his Father and Mother in the bag.

"I'm sorry Father, but I just can't stay here any longer. Renkotsu's got some…major issues and I want to elope with the prince," He paused for a moment of silence then continued, "Oh, and don't worry, I'm taking your friendly bees with me. They're good friends and they can fix a lovely cup of tea."

Looking back out the window, the bees were, sure enough, making their way over with the ladder.

----------------------------------

Downstairs, the Prince and Mukotsu had just arrived at the last stop on their journey and were going through the chaos of trying to fit the glass sandal on the foot of the oversized "women."

Having already been lectured on what to do, the two step-sons were waiting to try the sandal on.

"That's my sandal! I'd know it anywhere!" Sitting down on the couch, and setting aside a leg of turkey, Kyoukotsu took the sandal from Mukotsu, "You see…it fits perfectly."

"On your big toe…" Mukotsu muttered.

Shoving Kyoukotsu off the couch, and snatching the sandal from him, Ginkotsu spoke up, "Honestly, anyone can see it was made for a smaller foot."

Once again, the sandal was crammed onto a large foot and it once again, didn't fit properly. 

Sighing the Prince looked around, "Is there anyone else here that attended the ball?"

"Why…yes." Renkotsu replied, then quickly pushed Ginkotsu from the couch, "Move over."

"I think he meant younger attendees…" Mukotsu said with a frown.

"How young?" The step-father said squeaking out a falsetto.

Sighing, Mukotsu replied, "Younger than you."

"Oh give it here," Renkotsu said grabbing the sandal and sliding it on his foot, "Ha! It fits! It fits!"

"Impossible!" Bankotsu said, looking at the red-outfit and blonde-wig clad man. 

Renkotsu began to laugh, then the laughter began to slow, "And…it's cutting off my circulation. Get it off! Get it off my foot now!" 

The two step-sons rushed over and began to help Mukotsu try and pry the sandal from the bald-man's foot.

After successfully getting the sandal off the foot, Renkotsu yelled at them, "What's wrong with you idiots? Anyone could see that it wasn't going to fit on my foot!"

"Are you sure…there's no one else here?" Bankotsu questioned, knowing this was the last place to look.

"Uh…no. Not a soul," Renkotsu spoke up, glaring at his sons to second him.

"No one your highness," Ginkotsu said standing.

"Not even a servant," Kyoukotsu added.

As they spoke, the three made their way to block the entrance up to side staircase.

"Those stairs- where do they lead?" The Prince inquired.

"Stairs? Stairs? Oh, there's nothing up there. Just an attic. Some dust- maybe some mice…" The step-father replied quickly.

"I'd like to see for myself," Bankotsu said firmly. He had a strange feeling about the stairs and being as this is a fairytale, we can write that off as "the powers of true love."

"Really, there's nothing there…" Renkotsu said as the Prince walked past him and up the staircase.

On reaching the door and finding it locked, Bankotsu turned, "The key?"

"Eheh, the key…Oh, I can't seem to remember where I put it…"

"Now, if you please." Mukotsu spoke up.

Scowling, Renkotsu pulled the key from the side of his wig and handed it over.

The door was opened and… there was no one inside. Just a quaint room, a small bed in the middle and nothing more.

Sadly, Bankotsu began back down the stairs.

"Please, your highness- take one of us—why Kyoukotsu can eat anything you serve and Ginkotsu can lift all kinds of heavy objects and I…"

"Stop this right now!" Bankotsu yelled, turning to Mukotsu, "We're going, Mukotsu."

Opening the front door, the Prince's eyes fell on the figure of a young man who'd just dropped his bags as the royal carriage pulled up.

Knowing who it was instantly, the Prince walked up behind them, "Stupid royals. Never care if they get in anyone else's way."

Jakotsu froze, the voice registering in his ears and his heartbeat racing as he shakily replied, "I'm sure they've got somewhere important to go."

"What was…your name again?" 

He turned slowly, his eyes falling on the Prince standing behind him, "Jakotsu."

Smiling, Bankotsu replied, "Jakotsu. I like it."

Biting his lips and refraining himself from tackling the sexy braided man before him because it would ruin the moment, he finally spoke, "It grows on you. I guess."

Gesturing to Mukotsu, the servant came forward carrying the glass slipper.

Kneeling before Jakotsu, the Prince looked up at him, "May I?"

"The shoe or…"

Bankotsu blushed, "The…shoe…"

"Yes, to both." Jakotsu said with a smirk.

"No! This can't be happening!" Renkotsu yelled as the sandal slid perfectly onto Jakotsu's foot.

"Shut up, you." Mukotsu retorted.

"It is you, you're the one," Bankotsu said standing.

Jakotsu just nodded as the young Prince embraced him.

He pulled back and after a moment of staring into each other's eyes, they leaned in for a kiss- which was interrupted by a certain long-haired white man pushing a certain Fairy God Mother onto the stage.

"I am NOT singing again!" InuYasha grumbled.

Little did InuYasha know that once he sings the story will be over and he can go home.

"Really?" He questioned.

Certainly, the story has to end with the Fairy God Mother's song though, so we are stuck here until you sing.

"I hate you."

That's nice to know. Now, could you at least sing a little?

"Keh!"

InuYasha stormed over and with the power of CG-special effects borrowed from the Live Action Sailor Moon show, transformed Bankotsu and Jakotsu's outfits into two wedding suits for them both.

And then, with the usual lack of enthusiasm, he began to…sing.

"_This is stupid, but at least it's done,_

_Now it's over, And I can quickly run,_

_These verses are too long,_

_And annoying as well…_

_Blah blah blah blah blah_

_Oh please let this end now, I beg of you_

_Get me out of this dress_

_Before I kill all of you!_

_All of…you!_"

And with that done, InuYasha quickly ran off stage.

So Bankotsu and Jakotsu rode back to the palace, where they had the wedding all ready to go – once again, the power of fairytales to assemble large gatherings in a matter of moments. And, since it had been legalized, the two were wed and became husband and…err..husband.

And Bankotsu and Jakotsu lived happily ever after, The End.

With that, the curtains closed and the voices of the cast could be heard underneath the applause of the audience.

"InuYasha, come on- don't lock yourself in the bathroom!"

"I'm not coming out until I can figure out how to get all this stupid glitter shit out of my hair!"

"Kagome, shall Sango and I pry the door off the hinges?" Miroku asked.

"It might be needed; he's not going to be able to get that out by himself…." Kagome said with a sigh.

On stage left, the light munching of popcorn could still be heard as light footsteps approached the figure.

"Sesshoumaru-sama was so cool!" Rin said.

With a shrug and nothing else, the elder brother walked offstage and towards the masses of fangirls that came only to see his brief appearances in this.

From stage right, there was more noise.

Namely the shattering of one of the clay pots.

"Suikotsu! That was my favorite- why did you have to knock it over?!"

"I'm so sorry Kikyou! I didn't mean to. He made me do it, I swear!"

And last, but not least, was the voices from center stage.

"Jakotsu! Put me down! Why are you carrying me?" 

"I have to carry you over the threshold before our honeymoon"

"Honeymoon!? Jakotsu! Jakotsu- no! You aren't thinking about…" Bankotsu started, getting cut off by a kiss from his co-star.

Jakotsu giggled, "Don't worry; I'll treat you like a Prince all night long…"

~ The End (really, this time it is) ~

--------------------------------------------------

Thanks again to all of you that have taken the time to read & review this! Be sure to check out my profile for more stories ranging from silly to serious ^^


End file.
